iDiscover Seddie
by mebenic
Summary: Its the end of iCarly season 4. iOmg never happened&neither did iParty With Victorious. But Steven from iPWV still exists. When Sam, Freddie&Carly discover Steven's secret, they're lead to LA to set things straight. Little do they know more will be discovered there than Steven's game. Will Carly get back on track? Whats in it for Sam&Freddie? SEDDIE! Rating Description inside chap1
1. Chapter 1: iEpisode

**Hey guys. Firstly, thanks for opening this story. :) **

**I'm Nicola! 16. Australian. Basically all you need to know. I love iCarly and i love Victorious.**

**I'm a huge Seddie fan so if you're a Seddie supporter, you're in the right place! Also there should be some Barly action a little later so if you ship Barly, stay tuned ;D**

**Basically, I started this story tonight on a notepad app on my windows 8 pc. Please excuse any errors. If you see any please inform me and I'll fix them asap. Sorry also if the storyline is a little rough. I haven't even really got a base to the chapters yet. I'm just trying to work out how to split the 'sections' up. If it seems cut off that's why, so don't stress because another upload won't be far off :)**

**Please keep in mind I'm an amateur when it comes to FanFics. I've got the starters of a couple of other ones on here but for them I've either had my best friend coming over from the USA or me going over there when I've started them and I never got around to finishing so this is my first REAL shot. I hope you guys like this. :) I'm going to try to make it the best Seddie story possible :). And since iGoodbye has premiered (which I'm shattered about) and I didn't get my Seddie dosage, I'm going to lay it out in this story. Sorry for the gibberish by the way.**

**Oh and as for the rating...I didn't know what to rate it because I didn't know what direction the story was going to go. It's hard to decide at the start! So just bare with me and I'll get you know if anything 'heavy' or whatever will happen in that chapter. From there on, you can decide whether you'll read it or not. For now in the next couple of chapters I guess its just minor language and stuff. Thanks guys :) much love!**

**P.S. Follow me on twitter! iNictorious :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1: iEpisode**

_Freddie POV:_

"YO! CARLAAAAAAY!" I yell from the iCarly studio. "SHOW STARTS IN 30 SECONDS! GET UP HERE!" Where IS that girl? She's never late!

"Sorry, guys!" the brunette yells in return, swinging the studio door open violently and looking absolutely exhausted.

"Carls, you alright?" A concerned Puckett asks her bestfriend whilst walking towards her.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I guess. Steven just..."

"Sorry to interrupt you girls but you've got 10 seconds" I add to their conversation before turning the camera on.

"We will finish this later, okay?" Sam smiles knowingly at Carly. Sam COULD be sweet sometimes, though only to Carly.

"Okay." She flashes a crooked smile and turns to me.

"In 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.."

"Hey hey fellow interneters! I'm Carly!" Carly begins, completely transforming into her bubbly self for the webcast.

"And I'm Sam! I think..." Sam follows, a finger on her pursed lips as she questions herself. Carly moves over towards Sam and clasps a hand to her forehead, pretending to check for a fever.

"Hmmm...there seems to be a lack of meat and fake cakes in her system. Yep, she's definitely Sam!" Carly perks up, and Sam giggles in her Sam way.

"Once again, it's Friday night!" Sam chimes in, smiling.

"And anyone who isn't crazy in the head knows what that means!" Carly follows enthusiastically.

"IT'S TIME FOR... iCARLY!" they yell out together, throwing their arms in the air in celebration. Sam pulls out her blue remote and presses a button, bringing on an applause.

"Now tonight we have an awesome show for you guys." Carly begins walking across the studio, Sam following closely behind.

"And now, like every other show in the world, we tell you some of the things that we're gunna do!" Sam looks into the camera in a more serious tone.

"But what's the point in that!" They raise their voices together.

"You're going to find out anyway by watching!" Carly points out to all the viewers.

"So get over it!" Sam jumps in and adds, already going off the script. I chuckle at how crazy this girl is.

"What are you laughing at Fredderly?" she adds.

"You. Never following the rules. Or in this case, the script." I respond with a smirk.

"Ha. Ha Benson. I figured you'd be used to it by now." She replies sarcastically.

"Who said I wasn't?" I shoot back.

"Guys!" Carly pushes her way in. "We're shooting iCarly! Not iBicker!"

"Yeah, whatever." Sam and I reply simultaneously, earning me a glare from Sam. I shake my head in response.

"Anyway...first up tonight we're going to bring you a brand new Messing With Lewburt!" Carly gestures towards the monitor behind them, and the segment begins...

* * *

**What did you think? Rough, I know. Not the best I've ever written but I guess it's a start. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll certainly be building up on this story. Let all your Seddie craving friends out there know! :D Love you guys. :) 3 (next chapter I'm posting in a few)**


	2. Chapter 2: iBusted

**Hey guys! I just wanna say thank you to the sweet reviews you sent in :) I can't believe in less than 24 hours I had feedback like that. Its the best I've ever done.**

**One of my reviewers asked me to update ASAP so here you go. I would have posted it earlier today but I spent a bit of time reading over it and changing things around so yeah. I also loved my first review from a guest.. raNDK who said that they were reading the story on an iphone in an apple store. that made me giggle. the positive feedback has certainly made taking time out of watching tv worth it.**

**anyway, this 'chapter', 'segment' or whatever you want to call it is just pretty much the continuation of what I posted last night. Basically it picks up at the end of the show... and yeah. :) so i hope you guys enjoy the story! once again let me know of any errors and ill fix them. otherwise, tell me what you think and send your ideas in! thanks again everyone, i love you guys! 3 xoxo**

**oh if you want to get in quick contact with me for any sort of reason (suggestions or whatever) tweet me.**

**Twitter: iNictorious**

**p.s. i didn't realise how much dialogue I used until I re-read it. I hope you don't mind..**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Pt 2: iBusted**

_Carly POV:_

"And we're clear! Great show you guys!" Freddie informs us while he puts his camera down.

"Thanks Freddie!" I reply to him with a smile as he leans over to do something on his PearBook. I can't help but notice the muscles moving in his built arms as he types away on the computer. Man, he's really filled out lately. He's almost kind of...hot. How did I only just notice this now? I'm bought out of my thoughts by my wild best friend waving her arms in front of my face.

"Carly?! Hello?!" She claps her hands just centimetres from my face.

"Wha...what?" I obliviously reply.

"Why are you staring at the nub?" She questions, gesturing towards Freddie standing at his computer, still typing away.

"I wasn't!"

"Were too."

"Sam, no I wasn't!"

"Umm...yeeeeeah you were!"

"No way Sam. Why would I?"

"Good point. He's a freak." I shake my head at her bluntness. Although I must admit, I do admire it sometimes.

"You're unbelievable!" I laugh. "Now come with me, I've gotta talk to you about Steven." I grab her hand and drag her towards the elevator, a nervous feeling growing in the pit of my stomach again.

"Oooh gossip! See ya later Fredwardo!" Sam waves off Freddie before following me into the elevator.

"See ya Puckett!" He yells after her as the elevator door closes.

_Sam POV:_

"So what's the go with you and Steven, hey?" I nudge my best friend playfully whilst standing inside the elevator, waiting for it to reach the living room. "You didn't do...IT...did you?!" A shocked look spreads across my face. I always thought I'd be doing those kind of things before her.

"God Sam! No way!" She says, reaching for the switch to stop the elevator. "Well, you know how he's been making constant trips back and forth between Seattle and LA since we started dating right?" I acknowledge her by nodding my head.

"Well he claims that its because his parents are split up, his mum here in Seattle and his dad down in LA. While I was at his house earlier and waiting for him to finish up in the shower, his mum and I were talking and she showed me a few pictures of the family. One photo, a very recent one, was of him, his mum and his dad here in Seattle..." She trailed off, a sad look filling her eyes.

"Well, what do you think he's doing down there then if he's not visiting his dad?"

"Cheating maybe. I'm not sure what else he would be doing down in Cali that's so secret he has to lie to his girlfriend about it."

"Oh Carls. I'm so sorry!" I grab her by the shoulders and pull her into a big bear hug, unsure of exactly what to say to her. We all know I'm not the most sympathetic person in the world, but that doesn't stop me from trying when my best friend is hurting. I know just how much she really feels towards Steven, and it would break my heart to find out that he was doing that to her.

"What did you do when you saw the pictures? Did you ask her who the man was?" I ask her, pulling away.

"No, I already knew who he was. Steven is like, identical to him and he had shown me a picture of them both before, when he was younger." She says, looking at the floor of the elevator.

"Did you confront Steven about it?" I give her a questioning look.

"No. I said to his mum I had to go because I had iCarly preparation to do and left." A tear begins to roll from her eye.

"So did you do any research on him? You know, to figure out the truth?"

"No...I don't know how to do that. I was going to see if you guys wanted to help me." She wipes the stray tear from her cheek.

"Of course Carls! Lets go." I say, reaching for the elevator switch.

"Okay. Thanks, Sam." She slips a small smile to me.

"No problem." I smile back to her, before turning my attention to the elevator door. This boy is gone.

_Sam POV:_

"Wait here, okay? I'm going to go get Fredward. Make sure you've got a pen and paper!" I yell to Carly over my shoulder whilst running up the stairs, two at a time.

"Okay." She yells back, half heartedly. Poor kid.

As I reach the third floor, I peer through the studio door to see Freddie sitting down in a red beanbag with his laptop in his lap, his back towards me. Straining my eyes through the glass door, I try to get a glimpse of what he's doing. He's a teenage boy for crying out loud, so I bet I can have a pretty good guess at just what he's looking at. Ever since he was old enough to know what certain 'things' were, he had denied every claim of mine and Carly's that he watched that kind of stuff. We never believed him when he said he didn't watch it, but that didn't seem to faze him in the end. Once I can catch him in the act, I can hang it on him for years. Brilliant.

As my eyes adjust to the lighting of the studio, I'm beginning to be able to see what he's doing. If only he would move his stupid, fat head I'd get a good view.

Typically, just as I'm about to catch him in the act, he shuts his computer for a few seconds before beginning to stand up. I move away from the door quickly, laying my back against the wall for a second, awaiting the opportunity to arise for me to be able to enter the studio while avoiding any suspicion. Just as I pull away from the wall and reach my hand for the studio door, it swings open, revealing a very tall, well built Freddie. I must admit, he's not too bad for a nub. I wouldn't say he's hot, but he's not bad. I swear I will never tell a soul that, though.

"Oh, hey Sam." He takes a step back, almost frightened by my sudden presence in the doorway.

"Yeah, be scared nub. Listen, Carly thinks Steven is cheating on her with some chick down in LA. Get your butt down there and do some research." I blurt out fiercely, nudging him a little.

"You've got to be kidding!" A look of shock crosses his face, followed by anger. "How DARE he do that to someone as sweet and kind as Carly! That ass is going to get it!" I forgot he still loved her, so of course he's going to defend her.

"Ha don't get cocky nerd. You couldn't beat up someone as weak as Steven even if your life depended on it." I pointedly say, earning myself a rather large eye roll off Benson.

"Sam, are you ever going to give up this little charade of yours?" What the hell is he talking about?

"What the hell are you talking about Fredloop?" I smirk at his new nickname and put my hands on my hips.

"Your 'I Hate You' charade." Oh my god.

"Bullshit Benson. I hate your guts. You're lucky your Carly's friend, otherwise I'd kick your butt harder than I already have!" I warn him with a threatening tone in my voice, earning yet another eye roll.

"Whatever. Anyway, lets get downstairs and sort this dickhead out so we don't have to worry about him hurting Carly any more." He says over his shoulder as he begins to walk in the direction of the stairs.

"You're so healthy, nub. Why don't you be lazy for once and take the elevator?" I tease.

"Okay, I will then." He turns around flashing a wide smile in my direction. Little shit. Now for a boring ride with the geek. I didn't think he would actually do it.

"Fine." I turn, pressing the down arrow and waiting for elevator to arrive at our level.

_Freddie POV:_

"I'm hungry." The blonde whines for the hundredth time in the last 20 minutes.

"Sam, get yourself a sandwich!" Carly replies, irritated with her best friend. Can't say I blame her.

"No. That requires energy, and that's something mama don't got." She calls, lazily from the couch.

"Whatever, Sam!" Carly yells back over her shoulder from the seat next to me.

We're sitting at the computer in her kitchen trying to find out what Steven gets up to in LA. So far we've got absolutely nothing, but I refuse to give up until I find answers for my best friend.

"Does he have a SplashFace account?" I ask Carly, sipping from my Peppy Cola and taping away at the keyboard, my eyes fully focused on the screen in front of me.

"Ah, I'm not sure. Why don't you check?" She mumbles through her mouthful of ice-cream. After a few seconds of silence pass, I finally get a lead of some sort.

"Ah-ha! Here he is! Steven Lucas. Date of birth: 28/5/1993. Location: Seattle, USA. Oh, and he's got a picture of himself as his profile picture. **(A/N Made up last name and details) **He hasn't used it for quite a while though. No videos for the last 3 months."

"Ugh. Another dead end." Carly sighs, removing herself from the seat and moving towards the fridge.

"Actually, don't be so sure of that." I state, making both Carly and Sam turn their heads to my direction, giving me their full attention.

"What do you mean?" Carly begins walking back towards me.

"Did you get something?" Sam says, jumping off the couch.

"You've got enough energy to do that." I say pointedly at her previous action.

"Yeah yeah whatever. My best friend and her lying, cheating boyfriend are involved here."

"Wow. You ACTUALLY care about someone besides your self?" I smirk at her.

"Shut up you two! What have you got Freddie?" Carly says, stepping between us to stop any sort of fight.

"Well, on his SplashFace profile, it actually has a link to a Flutter profile under his name." **(A/N Flutter. Twitter. Get my point?)** I point out the link on the screen to the both of the girls, earning a gasp from Carly, and an appropriate, yet inappropriate comment from Sam.

"Nerd."

"Oh Sam!" Carly exclaims, throwing her hands up in the hair. "Just click the link Freddie!"

"Okay, okay! Settle petal!" I turn to her, giving her an exhausted look.

"When was it last active?" Sam knowingly asks.

"Umm lets see..." I say, clicking a few buttons.

"Damn. Its blocked. You have to be a confirmed follower to see his profile." I sigh, throwing my fist down on the counter. "He's never going to confirm us following him! He'll get found out!

"Isn't there something you can do to get past all that stuff and get into his account?" Sam eagerly asks, shaking the back of the chair in the process.

"Actually, yeah. But only if Carly knows his email address. It would take me ages to get around all the firewalls otherwise." Sam and I both turn our heads to Carly's direction with pleading looks on our faces.

"Yeah, I do. But who knows whether he uses that email address or not."  
"Just give it a shot!" Sam basically yells at her, causing Carly to jump a little.

"What is it Carly?" I send her a soft look, causing her to relax slightly.

"steven1080 ."

"Thank you!" I say, turning back to the computer and punching in the email address.

"I don't know his password."

"Don't need it."

"Why not?"

"Learnt this trick in the AV club. Just watch." I continue to click buttons and pages in order for this to HOPEFULLY work. Whilst Carly looks on amused, Sam lets out an exaggerated yawn and walks towards the couch.

"Woohoo I'm in!" I cheer, throwing my arms in the air.

"You know," Sam begins, raising herself back off the couch and into my direction "I never thought I'd thank you for your geeky ways, but I must say, your nerdyness comes in handy sometimes."

"Wow, thanks Sam. I really appreciate it." I reply sarcastically.

"You better Benson, don't expect it to happen again." I chuckle slightly at her remark.

"Well! What does it say?!" Carly says, slamming herself down in the seat beside me and nudging me, forcing me to focus on the main topic.

"Well...Do you know who this girl is?" I point to a picture of a bleach blonde haired girl standing next to Steven in front of the Hollywood sign.

"Oh. My. God." Carly sobs.

"Carls! It's okay!" Sam says, engulfing her teary friend in a hug. "You don't know for sure."

"Sam." I say, tapping her on the back and pointing at the screen.

"Don't touch me!" She screams at me, sending a saddened Carly into a deeper hole from the shock of Sam's outburst.

"I can't take this!" Carly cries before running up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Ugh, Sam! Really? An attitude like that at this time?" I grumble. That girl has the worst timing I swear.

"Ugh." She moans quietly, only loud enough for me to hear. "You want me to come with you kid?" Sam yells after her.

"No. I want to be alone." She yells back. Once she's completely out of ear shot, Sam takes a seat next to me.

"What does it say?" She whispers loudly to me.

"20 hours ago. Had a truly incredible day with my gorgeous girlfriend in Hollywood." I repeat the words on the screen, then scroll down to reveal a picture of that stupid, cheating guy kissing his so called girlfriend with the Hollywood sign in the background.

"Whoa. That guy has some guts doing this. I can't believe someone would cheat on such a sweet girl like her." Sam adds in sympathetically. This is a new side to her I've never seen before.

"Tell me about it." I sigh. "What are we going to do?"

"Beat his poor little ass to the ground." She states, bluntly.

"I know that. But I mean how?"

"I don't know. You're the one with the brains!" She growls, before changing her mind "Actually... HEY SPENCEEEER!" She yells at the top of her lungs, causing me to cover my ears.

"Geez, little loud don't you think!" I mutter in response.

"There's ham in the fridge I bought a new one today!" Spencer yells in response.

"I don't want ham! Get your butt out here now!"

"Well that's not something you hear from Sam Puckett everyday." Spencer says, cautiously walking out of his room wearing his ridiculous spoon hat for protection.

"I thought you pulled that thing apart." I point to Spencer's accessory.

"What makes you think that?" He replies questionably.

"Well all the spoons were...oh never mind. Sam. You talk to him." I shake my head and turn back to the computer.

"What's up guys?"

"Steven cheated on Carly with some chick in LA. It's on his Flutter profile."

"You've got to be kidding me!" He yells, running up behind Sam.

"Nope. Look!" She says, showing Spencer the pictures and tweets on the screen.

"That little..."

"Say it!"

"Poop!"

"Aww Spencer you're such a big boy." Sam teases. "Anyway, Spence, drive us to LA. Tonight."

"WHAT! I can't do that! I've got all this stuff to do tomorrow at the..."

"SPENCER YOUR BABY SISTER IS IN HER ROOM CRYING BECAUSE OF HIM! DRIVE US TO LA TONIGHT!" Sam grabs his shirt at the collar and screams in his face.

"Okay okay! I'll call Socko and see if his cousin can lend us his Camper!"

"Which cousin?" I turn to face him while I speak.

"Cameron."

"Ohhh." Sam and I sigh.

"Go pack in case! We'll leave at midnight." he yells, running to his room. Freddie and I share a glance, before jumping up out of our seats and sprinting up the stairs to Carly's room.

"Not so lazy now hey Puckett." I wink at her, referring to the staircase she's running up.

"Eh, shut up Fredderly. I'm active when I wanna be."

"Sure."

* * *

**Well, what did you think?! I'm not sure about it myself but I guess if I post it then I can possibly get some ideas off you guys. So tell me what you think and where you would like to see the story go and we can go from there. :D Thanks again! mwah xox**

**~ Nic ~**

**oh and as for the authors notes (A/N), would you like them posted at the point in the story (like above) where they're 'needed' or posted at the end with references to the story? i hope that makes sense. catch you guys soon! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: iTravel

**Hey guys I am SO SO sorry that this took me ages to update. I've been so busy and plus I had to rewrite it 1000000 times because I kept accidentally deleting it from my iPhone :/ anyway...its here now! I'm sorry if it's a boring chapter...i'm always writing at like 12 or 1am because I'm so busy in the day. I'm hoping I have more time to write now though :) So yeah...thanks for the feedback everyone it means a lot! also sorry for any errors..please let me know what you find. and let me know what you think of the story so far :) much love! -nic.**

**twitter: iNictorious.**

* * *

_Spencer POV:_

_Yawn._

Why did I agree to this? It's 3AM and I. Am. Exhausted. I called Socko like I told Sam I would, and he told us it was no problem us getting the camper tonight from his cousin. Normally, I'd be so happy that we were able to get it on such short notice, and I was at the time, but now that I've been driving for 3 hours straight from Seattle to Los Angeles in the middle of the night, pitch black dark with no one to talk to and little sleep my attitude towards the situation has completely reversed. Another factor also not helping my situation is that right before we left the apartment, Gibby, the 3 teens friend, showed up with his girlfriend Tasha. Once he found out where we were going, he INSISTED he had to come. We tried to talk him out of it several times, Sam even threatening to beat him, so when he still didn't give in, we had no choice but to bring him with us. Now I've got to listen to his constant, loud snoring in the back of the camper for hours. Lucky me.

Behind me, through the muffled snores coming from Gibby's mouth, I hear light footsteps treading towards the front cabin. Someone's awake.

"Hey Spencer." A tired voice flows into the cabin like music to my ears. Company!

"Hey Carls, how you feelin?" I grin back, not taking my eyes off the road. I'd never hear the end of it from Freddie's mum if something happened.

"Mmm..I'm okay I guess. Where are we?" She rubs her eyes, taking a seat in the passenger side yawning. Not helping Carly.

"Ahh...Portland." I try to ignore her yawns.

"That's it?! Ah this is going to be SUCH a long night!" Oh I know it.

"Yeah. Why are you awake?"

"Sam kicked me off the bed." Not surprising.

"Why?"

"She said I was hogging." Also not surprising. Carly is well known in our little circle to be a 'bed hog.'

"Okay. You should probably get back to bed Carly, you've got a big day ahead of you."

"Yeah. I will. Thanks Spence, goodnight! If you need anything let me know." She smiles, pulling herself out of the seat and heading back through to the main part of the camper.

"Will do. Night!" I whisper loudly back to her. Oh night please be over.

_Freddie POV:_

Ahh. Stupid light. Go away. I need more rest. I'm not finished sleeping. Ugh.

I roll over, trying to remove the morning sun from my eyes. I pull my blanket over my head in a desperate attempt to blacken my world once again and get some more sleep into my system, but after 5 minutes I realize that there is no hope of that happening.

I roll over and lay my arm over the side of the bed, patting the floor. Where is my stupid PearPhone? Ah-ha. Got it. I grab it off the floor, the cold metal shell sending shivers through my fingers, and turn it on. After a minute the home screen finally loads and I can see what time it is... 7:30! What the...this sucks.

Using all the strength I can muster, I pull myself up out of bed, ready for the day to begin. I pull my blue striped t-shirt over my head and waddle to the kitchen-living room section of the camper. Walking to my bag, I pull my PearBook out, along with the chord, and move to my left to take a seat, only to be greeted by a blonde flurry on the couch.

"Sam?" I whisper, unaware of whether the blonde haired girl is awake or not. "Sam!"

No answer.

"Sam!" I whisper a little louder. Still nothing.

"SAM!" I whisper louder again, still not getting a reaction from her and realizing that its probably in my best interests to not wake her anyway. Carefully moving a few of her surprisingly soft blonde locks aside, I seat myself on the couch beside her seemingly lifeless body and turn my computer on ready to begin work on some videos for next weeks iCarly. Not even 5 minutes into my project, I hear a whimpering voice coming from the front of the camper.  
"Freddie? Is that you?"  
"Yeah, its me. Are you okay?"  
"No, not really. Would you mind taking over driving for me? I'm exhausted I can barely keep my eyes open!" Yes I would mind taking over...  
"Mmmk. Pull over at the next exit and I'll drive for a while." I curse myself for that saying that last sentence.  
"Thanks Freddo, you're the best!"  
"Yeah, sure." I sigh. I was so looking forward to a peaceful, relaxing morning editing videos. I put my head down and engulf myself in what little time I have on the computer, making sure to make the most of it.

"Really, thank you so much man! I don't think I could have lasted much longer." A grateful Spencer thanks me for the hundredth time.  
"It's no worries, really Spence. I do want to live, you know." I chuckle, trying to keep myself in a good mood. Time flies when you're having fun. "Now go back there and get some sleep. We'll wake you at lunch to eat." And hopefully take over driving again.  
"Okay. Goodnight Fredster." He smiles.  
"Night." I smile, pulling my seatbelt on and turning the keys in the ignition. Here we go.

_Carly POV:_

Mmm. Laying here in bed with the morning sun streaming in through the window onto me is the most amazing feeling. Besides the little midnight arguments with Sam, I feel like I've slept like a princess which is the least thing I expected after a day like yesterday. I reach my hand under my pillow for my PearPhone and pull it out, checking the time. 11:00AM! Wow, no wonder why I feel so good. Realizing it's time to face the day, I stagger up out of bed and head towards the front of the camper.  
Arriving in the kitchen-living room area, I look to find Gibby helping himself to a sandwich, and the blonde devil herself asleep on the couch. Seeing her slumped across the couch like that, her blonde curls in a mess above her head, I kind of feel guilty for kicking her out of bed. She kept waking me up throughout the night complaining about how much of a bed hog I was and telling me to move over to my own side of the bed. Of course though, its not like I mean to sleep like that. I can't help it! Anyway, in the end I told her to shut up and sleep on the couch, and for some reason, she did just that.  
"Oh morning Carly. How you doin?" He smiles in my direction, realizing that I'm awake and in the room.  
"Hey Gibster. I'm good thanks and how are you?" I offer a smile in return.  
"Good thanks. Want a sandwich?" He replies, gesturing to the collection of food items in front of him.  
"Ah...no thanks. Where is everyone?" I look around for any other signs of life.  
"Well...Sam is there obviously. Asleep. Spencer is in bed asleep and Freddie is driving." Freddie is WHAT!  
"Whoa whoa whoa Freddie is DRIVING?!" I've never driven with Freddie before!  
"Well yeah, Spencer was so tired he needed to get some sleep. Don't worry, Freddie is a good driver." He reassures, though I'm not sure whether to believe him.  
"Ooookay..Well I'm going to go up front and see him. See ya Gib!" I nervously reply, taking off to get out of the room as quick as I can.  
"Later Carls!" He whispers loudly after me.

"Hey you!" I peer through into the front cabin, a somewhat exhausted Freddie sitting behind the steering wheel.  
"Oh hey Carly!" A smile shines on his face, showing he's delighted to see me. It's almost like he hasn't seen anyone in years. "How are you this morning?"  
"I'm good thank you! How are you? How long have you been driving for? Are you tired? Are you okay?" I bombard him.  
"Geez girl, you're barely awake and you're already in form." He jokes.  
"Well..." I smile.  
"I'm alright thanks. Pretty tired. Oh and since about 8 this morning. Spencer was exhausted and asked me to drive. When we pull over for lunch we need to wake him." He focuses on the road, shifting his way through heavy traffic. "Is the dragon up yet? Or is she still hibernating?" He laughs to himself, obviously pleased.  
"Oh Freddie!" I giggle. "She's still asleep on the couch. She won't be for much longer though."  
"Aww damn I was enjoying the quiet. And my injury and torment free few hours."  
"Yeah. Does she ever really hurt you anymore?" I look straight at him, asking him seriously. I've been wondering if she really hurts him anymore, since he's kind of...bigger now.  
"Ehh. Not really. I kinda just go along with it. But don't tell her that. I gotta admit though, sometimes she does get me really hard, and even she looks like she half feels bad for a moment."  
"Does it leave marks?"  
"Sometimes."  
"Doesn't your mum see them?"  
"No. I don't let her anywhere near where she gets me. She would never let me see Sam again." He WANTS to see Sam?  
"You want to see her?" I raise an eyebrow.  
"For iCarly." He quickly adds in, a little blush rising to his cheeks. Ooh. "And for you. It would be hard on you."  
"Okay. When was the last time she got you?"  
"A couple of days ago."  
"How?"  
"She kicked me, harder than she planned I think."  
"Are you okay?"  
"I suppose."  
"Where did she get you?" He pulls his shorts up a little on his right side to reveal a large, black and purple bruise in the middle of his thigh, surrounded by a huge, swollen lump.  
"OH MY GOD FREDDIE!" I cry! I cannot believe what I'm seeing... "Why didn't you say something?!"  
He shrugs.  
"Freddie, why don't you defend yourself? You know you can!"  
"Oh I know I can. I guess it's amusing though." I can't believe this.  
"God Freddie. I need to talk to her about this. It's gotta stop!"  
"No Carly! No! Don't. You. Dare. It would hurt her feelings, and it would hurt mine. Seriously. It's fine!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah! Positive."  
"Okay." My eyes move to the road in front of me.  
"We've got about 7 hours to go. We're nearly in San Francisco."  
"OH MY GOD I LOVE SAN FRAN!" I cry out, much to Freddie's shock.  
"Well, I guess that's the end of the blondes sleep then."  
"Sorry." I push my head down in shame.  
"It's nothing. Go wake Spence and tell him to get changed into something nice. We're stopping to have lunch in the city."  
"Eeeeeeeep! Okay!"  
"Tell Gibby too!"  
"I will! Hey Gib!" I yell, running back to the kitchen-living room. I can't believe I'm going to San Francisco! This is going to be AMAZING!

Sam POV.

Ooh. San Francisco! I've always wanted to go here. I know I don't come off as the 'traveling, scenic' type, but that really is my thing. I've always wanted to come to California but my family has never had the money to allow me to visit places like this. Thank god I'm friends with Carly. We're walking along the Fisherman's wharf **(A/N I was in San Francisco like 2 months ago when I traveled to the USA so I can really remember what it was like. I actually walked for about 3 miles along the wharf.)** looking for a good place to eat, and damn this place smells good! Too bad I'm not the one picking where we're eating.  
For years now Carly has told me constantly how much she's wanted to visit California. Actually, she's told me about a lot of places she wants to visit, and a lot of them I wouldn't mind seeing either, she doesn't know that though. Carls doesn't know I've got the 'traveling bug.' She's actually so oblivious it's kind of funny. Whenever she rambles on to me about what place she wants to visit that time, I always pretend to act bored out of my brains when I'm really actually listening heavier than I've ever listened before. That's why, while we're walking along the beautiful Fisherman's Whalf in San Francisco, I'm pretending to look bored out of my mind while I take in the sites. Yeah, not very Puckett like, I know.  
Looking over in Carly's direction, I begin to admire her every slightest reaction to the sights and sounds around us as we walk along. From the birds flying above, to the disgusting smell of the fish and other shit they've got in those sheds, the way she perceives each of these events is some what...beautiful. If it wasn't for my big Puckett ego I'd probably be doing the same right now.  
Turning my head towards the other direction there's Freddie, Spencer and Gibby. Focusing my attention on Freddie, I begin to notice the way his face changes as we pass by something new.  
Freddie has traveled a bit in his time, as far as I knew anyway. I've never heard about his experiences first hand from him, only from Carly, so god knows how true it really is. From what she's told me, back before Crazy got crazy, which I highly doubt is possible, she actually used to be pretty easy going on her little Fredward. According to Carly, up until Freddie was about 6, all the way through till when he was 10, him, his mum and his dad used to travel around the country together sight seeing and holidaying. She said his father was incredibly wealthy, as he had an amazing job. When he was 10, it all changed, according to Carly, when his father died. She never told me how or anything, just said he died, and from that moment on Crazy was crazy, because she didn't want to lose her other boy and she felt she had to protect him from the world.  
As far as I knew, he'd never been to San Francisco, but I'd had a feeling he had always wanted to, and now, by the way he is taking to his surroundings, I'm pretty sure I was right.  
"You right there, Puckett?" I'm snapped out of my thoughts by a smiling Freddie, beaming down at me.  
"What are you talking about nub?" I question him.  
"You were staring at me." He flashes his teeth at me. Goddam they're white!  
"No I was not. Why the hell would I stare at you?"  
"Ask your eyes that." He shoots back at me, winking.  
"Whatever. I was staring at that..." I glance behind him, trying to find a way outta this one.  
"At that?" He grins. He thinks he's caught me, but I've got the perfect excuse.  
"That seafood cafe over there! That's perfect!" He spins around to follow the direction of my eyes, and sure enough, right there stands Holly's Seafood Cafe **(A/N. made up name.)** so suck on that Benson! Ha!  
"Hmm...whatever." He says, following right behind Gibby and Spencer as they prepare to cross the busy road.  
"Wait up, guys!" Carly and I laugh before joining them on the side of the road. I so can't wait to eat!

_Freddie POV._

"SPENCER CAN WE PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE SEE THE GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE BEFORE WE LEAVE? PLEEEEEEEEASE!" I hear Carly whine behind us as we walk back to the camper.  
"Why!" Spencer simply responds, rolling his eyes.  
"Because its like, a worldwide phenomenon! You can't visit San Francisco without seeing the Golden Gate Bridge!" I hear Spencer sign next to me.  
"Fine. Whatever. It just means we're getting to LA later than planned."  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Carly screams behind us, clapping her hands together wildly.  
"Ugh, really Carls?" Sam complains in the background before quickening her pace and joining me.  
"She must really have been pissing you off if you walked faster." I whisper lowly to her, causing her to laugh a bit.  
"No chizz!" She giggles in response. "She's been driving me nuts ever since you told her were coming to San Fran!"  
"I'm sorry." I laugh, trying to look and sound serious, causing us both to crack up laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Gibby looks over to us with a raised eyebrow.  
"Oh I was just telling Freddie what I did to Lewburt the other day. Absolutely priceless." Sam immediately responds, almost sounding like she was telling the truth. God this girl is good.  
"Oh cool, what did you do?" He early asks.  
"Nothing your Gibbyish little ears need to hear." She smiles at him sweetly for a second or two, then turns back to me to roll her eyes. Of course.  
"Fine." He mutters. "Always pick on Gibby for being Gibby.  
You know, just by watching Sam, I'd almost think she was having fun and enjoying the scenery...

"OKAY PHOTO TIME!" A high pitch voice, Carly's voice, shrills over the top of the rest of us.  
"Oh god." I mutter to myself. "My ears."  
"No kidding." I hear Sam mutter in return next to me. Watching Carly grab Spencer and Gibby aside to take quick pictures with her camera, Sam and I stand next to each other, viewing the beautiful bridge before us, just beyond the railing.  
"It's nice here." I hear Sam whisper lightly next to me, almost as if it was only meant for her ears to hear. I turn to look at her in complete shock from her last comment.  
"Did you just say..."  
"Yeah. I did. Sam Puckett is allowed to enjoy the view, ok?"  
"Isn't that against the Puckett ego?" I spit back at her, turning to face the bridge again.  
"Not like you could do anything to hurt it." Of course.  
"Thanks, Sam." I laugh a little.  
"No problem. Now smile!" She quickly turns the topic of conversation onto the camera. We both put on our best smiles, posing for the camera with the amazing view in the background.  
"Would you like me to take that for you?" We hear a soft, young voice say to us.  
"Oh, yes please! Thank you!" I'm shocked at the manners Sam just used. When did she learn those words? Watching her step forward quickly to hand the camera to a young woman, I slip back to lean against the railing, Sam soon taking her position beside me. To my surprise, she leans in, close, then smiles. I put on my smiling face and look at the camera and decide to be brave by sneakily winding my arm around Sam's back and onto her hip, causing her to look up at me with a confused, yet almost sweet look on her face. I hear a click and suddenly realize the lady has taken a photo of us standing like that. With Sam obviously realizing it too, we both spin back towards the lady again and smile, ready for another picture. _Click._  
"Thanks so much!" I say to the woman as she hands Sam's camera back to her.  
"No problem." She sweetly smiles. "You both are a very cute couple I must say." And with that she walked away. Sam and I just both stared at her figure rounding the hill and disappearing over the other side with our mouths dropped open.  
"Did she just say..." I trail off.

"She'll wish she didn't." Sam mutters, glaring into the direction the lady went, like she was trying to shoot daggers into her back.  
"Guys, hurry up!" I once again hear Carly's loud, high pitched voice over everyone. I'll have to figure out what just happened later.  
"Let's go." I nod to Sam. She simply responds with a smile. She's thinking something, but I'm just not sure what.

* * *

**SEDDIE INTERACTION! I'm actually really excited to write the next chapter I've got sooo many ideas for it! they'll be arriving in LA too :) oh and the devilish Carly starts to get up to some mischief..and she thinks shes noticed something too...but what is it? I hope you liked it!** **Oh and why is Sam being so...'polite' to Freddie do you think? Do you think Freddie really didn't tell his mum about his injuries for the sake of the webshow and iCarly? oh questions questions. let me know what you think :) love you! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4: iArrive To Something Strange

**Yay update! So this chapter is a little rushed and probably a whole lot boring so my apologies. Will straighten that all out in the next chapter. If things get a little confusing and/or rushed in the chapter please bare with me ill get all that organised too. Anyway, enjoy :) much love xo.**

**twitter; inictorious**

**ps. SEDDIE SEDDIE SEDDIE SEDDIE SEDDIE SEDDIE!**

* * *

_Freddie POV:_

"Hey guys we're nearly there!" Spencer's voice flows through from the drivers seat.

"Finally!" Gibby sighs, throwing his hands in the air. "Now I can meet some LA girls!"

"Dude, you have a girlfriend!" I stare at him in disbelief.

"She doesn't care!" He replies, completely oblivious to my concern regarding the situation.

"Oh. my. god. If my girlfriend did that to me she wouldn't be my girlfriend anymore." I bluntly add, folding my arms over my chest. He is unbelievable.

"Okay Benson, just thought I'd point out the obvious mistake in the equation...you don't have a girlfriend!" The devil blonde butts in.

"I meant that when I have a girlfr..."

"Never gunna happen." She cuts me off.

"Whatever Puckett."

"Shut up Benson."

"Cut it out you two!" A grumpy Carly storms into the room. "I was trying to enjoy a nice hot shower but all I could hear was you two blabbering on like 2 year olds!"

"Real aggressive wording there Shay." She snickers sarcastically.

"Oh shut it Sam. This is not time for fun and games and you know it!" She snaps. We all stare at Carly in disbelief.

"Someone's a little feisty tonight." I mutter, getting me a laugh from Sam and a glare from Carly. Sam's been laughing a lot lately.

"I'm going to dry my hair. You two behave yourselves! Gibby!" She yells at the boy beginning to lift his shirt over his head on the other side of the room. "Keep. It. On! Watch these two, will ya?" She glares at us before storming out and slamming the bathroom door.

"Geez." Sam sighs. "She must be really worked up about the whole Steven thing."

"She must be. I haven't seen her completely snap like that before!"

"Must be her time of the month." Gibby decides to add in, his shirt now back in its correct place.

"GIBBY!" We yell simultaneously, causing us to turn and glare at each other.

"Sorry." He turns, hiding his face and laying down on the couch.

"HEY FREDSTER!" Spencer's voice flows back into the room from the front cabin. "You booked a hotel right?"

"All done. Got an amazing 5 star one with whole views of LA. The pictures looked incredible!"

"Swwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeet!" Spencer shrieks from the front. "Come up here and give me directions will ya?"

"On my way!" I reach over to the folder containing the papers for our reservation I booked and printed before we left. "We need to turn right off the freeway at..."

I grow speechless at the beautiful sight in front of me. The huge buildings of the city stand so high in the air I swear they could touch the clouds, and lights completely cover the landscape from head to toe, creating a beautiful, thriving world before us. I look towards the direction of the mountains, which I can still faintly see in the pink and orange dusk light that envelopes the city, and see lights dotted over them, street lights I suppose, and to the right of them, the incredible Hollywood sign. For my whole life I've wanted to see that sign with my own eyes, and now, because of Carly's lying, cheating boyfriend, I can finally see that world famous sign sitting on the hills with my own eyes. This is unbelievable, and its only now that as I try to swallow, I realize that I've had my mouth hanging open the entire time.

"Way to catch flies, Fredwad!" I hear Sam's voice moving towards me as she begins to try and wriggle her way past me to see what I'm looking at.

"What the hell are you...oh my god." She stares at the view before us, completely taken back.

"It's amazing, hey." I whisper to her, not moving my eyes from the sight before us.

"Yeah. It is." She whispers back, so softly not even Spencer could hear her. "Wow."

I grin to myself as I realise that Sam has just shown her 'soft side' for the first time, the one she so desperately wanted to keep hidden. I knew she had it in her somewhere, and I knew I'd see it someday, though I just wasn't sure when or where it would be revealed. I do like this side of Sam, it allows a new, fresh atmosphere between us. And right now, in the moment, both of us staring out the front window at the city lights I must admit, it was pretty special, and I don't think I would have wanted to share it with anyone else. Not even Carly. Sam may be my enemy, but in times like these I realise that she's also my best friend.

After what seems like an eternity of us both sitting there together in awe of the site in front of us, the silence is broken.

"Snap out of it nerd. Now go clean up my stuff for me." Way to ruin the moment Sam. Way. To. Go.

"Ugh whatever."

"No no." I almost forgot Spencer was there. "Sam clean up yourself. I need Freddo's directions."

"UGGGH! Fine!" She over exaggerates. Once she's gone Spencer begins to smirk, causing me to raise my eyebrow in confusion.

"What?" I stare at him, trying to figure his face out.

"That was quite a moment you and Sammy had there!" He chuckles.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Oh shoot. He noticed.

"That! Freddie don't act dumb with me. What's going on between you two lately?"

"Nothing! We just hate each other! Why?"

"You two...things have been different. When she's around you she smiles, she laughs and she doesn't hurt you as much. And what happened then.. I can't even put it into words. It was so cute to watch, but a little bizarre!"

"Oh Spence." I sigh, shaking my head and patting his shoulder. Suddenly, I feel confused, but I have no idea why. "I honestly can't give you an answer for that. Even I don't know myself."

"Do you like her?"

"What?! HELL NO!" I raise my voice louder than intended to. "I mean, she's like my best friend, but god I'd never like her in that way!" A strange, fluttering feeling feels my tummy. I must be getting sick.

"AHA! So you ARE friends!"

"Spencer!"

"Sorry kid. It's good to see you finally admitting it that's all. Just make sure you keep good 'ol Uncle Spencer up to date alright?" He winks at me while maneuvering the camper through the LA traffic.

"Of course Spencer. Of course." I sigh. There is nothing going on between me and Sam. Why would he even think that?

_Spencer POV._

I have GOT to get those two together! They obviously like each other, they just don't realize it. Unless Sam and Carly have some sort of bet going on, I can't understand why Sam would be so nice! Especially towards Freddie!

I flick my indicator on to signal to all the other vehicles I'm turning off into LA to our hotel as I come up with a devious plan. It's one that has no flaws in it too. Thank god for those 3 days of law school. I learnt a lot in that time about little loop holes. All I need is Carly.

"CARLAAAAAY!" I scream about to my baby sister as I follow the long freeway exit towards the CBD.

"What!" She appears at the door of the cabin.

"Sit!" I gesture to her to sit in the passenger seat. "Make sure that is shut."

"Ooookay?"

"Have you noticed anything different between Sam and Freddie lately?"

"Oh you saw it too? I thought I was nuts!" She giggles.

"Nope I definitely saw it. Has Sam said anything to you about it?"

"Nope. Not even a hint."

"Damn." I growl. "You know how you said you kicked Sam out of bed last night?"

"Well yeah."

"You're not sleeping with her tonight. You're sleeping with me!" I inform her in a hushed tone.

"What are you talking about?"

"Shh! Just listen to me. And stick to the rules! Operation Seddie is underway!" I wink at her, making her giggle. "Move over here so I can whisper."

"Hehe okay!" She giggles again. "This is going to be awesome!"

"Sure is." I reply with a devious grin. Those two don't stand a chance.

_Sam POV:_

Geez, this place is incredible! Fredpants sure knows how to pick a hotel, I must remember that for next time. After parking the camper in the underground car park, the 5 of us shot out of the vehicle, grabbed out bags and made a v-line for the elevator to reception. Now, as I walk towards the reception desk, all I can do is stare with my mouth wide open. This is the most fancy place Mama has ever seen!

"Man Fredwad! You sure know how to pick a hotel!"

"That's the best compliment you've ever given me." He sarcastically replies, smiling and chucking as he does so.

"Don't expect another one ever again." I smirk at him, turning to look at the other side of the foyer. As I turn, catch a glimpse of Spencer staring at me, smiling.

"What's up with you grinning like an idiot Spencer."

"Nothing!" He smirks, turning away. Those Shay's are weird kids.

"Hello, I'm Freddie Benson. We have a reservation here." I see Freddie speaking to a pretty brunette at the reception desk. Suddenly, I feel the urge to join him.

"Ahh...yes! We have a suite booked for you on the 44th floor. Here are your keys, and there are brochures on the dining table for you to read. If you have any questions or inquiries please just give us a call on the number thats located on your brochure. Enjoy your stay." She smiles, glancing over at me. Walking away from the desk back to the others, I turn to Freddie.

"You booked us a SUITE?!" I feel my eyes beginning to bulge. This is just getting better and better.

"Yeah, I sure did. Am I still living up to my hotel picking rep?" He winks, making my tummy flutter. What was that?

"Eh, I suppose." I shrug.

"So what we got?" Spencer gallops over to us.

"Appears to be a 2 bedroom suite on the 44th floor." Freddie looks down at our key tag things. I don't even know what you would call them. Cards?

"WOO! Go Freddo!" He jumps up and down in the air. "Lets gooooo!"

"Yeah!"

_Ding._

Me, Carly, Spencer, Freddie and Gibby step out of the beautifully polished, wooden elevator leading up to the 44th floor. As we all look around, we begin to gape at the class of this hotel.

"Oh. My. God!" Carly squeaks. She's such a girl.

"Here we go! Room 5." Freddie pushes the card into the slot and pulls it out, causing the door make an unlocking sound. He puts his hand on the handle and pushes the door open.

We must have looked like a group of idiots, the 5 of us standing there with out mouths hung open like that. We were in absolute utter shock at the incredible room in front of us. At the entrance lay a dimly lit foyer filled with a little table, an expensive desk lamp and a guest book. Further in beyond the foyer lay a huge modern kitchen with a large island in the middle. Beyond that a beautiful modern dining table seating 6, 2 on each side and one at each end. Opposite to the dining table is a massive, and I mean massive 'L' shaped brown couch covered in a soft material, making it look incredibly comfortable. In front of it lay a glass coffee table with flowers in a vase and the biggest flat screen TV I have EVER seen. Next to the couch spreading across the whole far wall of the room lay a ridiculously massive window, giving us insane views of the city. Wow.

First thing on my mind though is the fridge. They better have food or Sam isn't gunna be happy. I reach out for the door of the massive fridge and rip it open, revealing the most beautiful site of them all.

"A COMPLIMENTARY HAM!" I scream, reaching my arms into the fridge and picking up the massive, glorious piece of meat. "It's like they knew I was going to be here!"

"They did." Freddie chuckles. "I made sure there was a ham ready for when we arrived."

"Dude, you made them leave a HAM for her?!" Spencer stares at him smiling. What's his problem?

"Well yeah, I don't wanna be stuck with a grumpy Sam. I do want to keep my limbs you know."

"Smart." I giggle. "Anyway, THANK YOU FREEEEEEEEEDDIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I run up to him and wrap my arms around him quickly, squeezing him in a dangerously tight way which leaves him in shock.

"W-w-what the..." He stutters, and begins to blush.

"What the hell was that about Sam?!" Carly stares at me in shock.

"What, a girl can't say thank you for a complimentary ham?"

"Yeah...she can. But that was not a very Sam way of doing it."

"Yeah well I'm tired."

"Alright then!" She raises her eyebrows and looks at Spencer smiling.

"Okay what's going on with you two?! Why do you keep smiling?" I glare at them.

"What?" They both laugh together.

"Eh. Mama's tired. I'm going to pick my bed!" I grab my bag and begin to walk towards the hallway with my ham in hand.

"Wait, Sam. We have a problem." Freddie calls after me.

"What could be the problem? We have an amazing hotel and an amazing room..."

"When I booked this, only 4 of us were coming." We all turn to Gibby.

"What!" He yells out, his arms in the air.

"We only have 4 beds?!" Carly screeches. Ouch, my ears. "Gibby, you're sleeping on the couch! Its your fault, you insisted you came!"

"That's fine with me!" He begins to take his shirt off.

"NOT until we're out of the room!" Spencer quickly covers his eyes.

"Fine...leave!"

"Ugh." We all groan and begin to leave.

"Okay. Well I refuse to sleep with Sam tonight after last night and I'm definitely not sleeping with Freddie! Spencer I'm with you!" Carly quickly blurts. WHAT!

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa hold it there Shay! You expect me to sleep with the nub?!"

"Yeah well I'm not! Come on Spence I gotta sleep. Night guys!" She turns and walks down the hallway to a room before we could say anything else.

"You'll pay for this Shay!" I scream after her. This can't be happening.

"Well, it's probably just 2 single beds anyway!" I remember that Fredwardo is standing right next to me.

"Dude you got a freaking suite it's not going to be 2 single beds you twirp!"

"I've lost my good hotel reputation haven't I." He smiles winks, lightening the situation a little.

"You bet!" I laugh and pick my suitcase up and drag it into the room. I'm so not looking forward to tonight.

_Freddie POV:_

I knew they were up to something, I just knew it, and they're going to pay for this.

I can't sleep in the same room as Sam Puckett, let alone the same bed! This is just too awkward. I'm seriously considering sleeping on the couch with Gibby right now.

So Sam is currently in the bathroom changing, leaving me to change and think. Just what I need. Also to make matters worse I only brought boxer shorts, no shirts or pants or nothing, its mot like I thought I'd be sleeping near any girls. This is going to be uncomfortable, and I'm not looking forward to Sam walking back through that door.

~_meanwhile_~

_Sam POV:_

What. Just. Happened. One minute I'm preparing to devour a large ham Freddie had made sure was in the suite for our arrival, the next we're being told we have to sleep in the same bed. I can't do that, there is no way. Also, to make it even worse, I bought Carly's tank top and short shorts for pajamas since I didn't have any with me. I didn't think anyone besides Carly would be seeing me. This is just great.

Speaking of Carly, I know they planned this. Her and Spencer are an evil pair when they want to be. I don't know what made them do this, but I'm getting to the bottom of it and they aren't getting away with it.

After sitting in the bathroom for 10 minutes, I figure its time to face the music and go back to the room. Why should I be embarrassed anyway? I'm the mighty Sam Puckett, nothing gets to me. Oh who am I kidding I'm in a tank top and short shorts for crying out loud! I reach for the door handle, shivering slightly at its cold touch and pull it open, walking across the hallway and into the room. When I enter, I find a shirtless Freddie sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the ground, looking rather uncomfortable in only his boxer shorts. As I walk around to my side of the bed, I can't help but notice how fit the nub is. His lightly tanned skin is fitted seemingly perfect over his delicate, highly evident abs, and his huge biceps almost glow just from the sheer size of them. I can't help but stare at the attractive nub in front of me. He's not a baby anymore.

"Right there staring Puckett?" I'm snapped out of my state by his voice.

"What?" I shake my head, trying to bring myself back to reality...but I can't help but stare at his...almost beautiful body.

"You're staring at me! You have been for ages!"

"Why would I stare at you?"

"Well why don't you ask yourself that question." I swear I remember having this conversation earlier today.

"Shut up. Nice pajamas." I tease, pointing out dark blue material covering his most private places. Looking closer, I begin to realise just how much of a man he's become.

"Could say the same for yourself!" He gestures to 'my' pyjamas.

"They're Carly's. I had none. I swear I gotta get some of my shit from my house because her stuff is tiny!" I blurt out, realising I've shocked Freddie for even talking about that kind of stuff. "Sorry. Stop looking at me." I say, sliding under the covers.

"This is weird." He sighs, slipping under them too, the awkwardness filling the room further. "Shit, the lights."

"Get up and turn them off freak."

"Fine!" Now I can admire his body again. I don't mind admiring guys bodies, especially when they're attractive like this. That by no means I like him though. Ew no.

As he stands and walks towards the door to switch off the light, I get a very nice view of his ass. Mama likey. As the light flicks off, I begin to realise how ridiculous I'm starting to sound and mentally slap and curse myself for ever even thinking that.

"So..." He slips back under the covers, causing the bed to dip a little.

"Mmm this bed is SOO comfy! If only I could enjoy it myself." I adjust myself, making myself super comfortable.

"Agreed." I look up to see his face, lit from the dim lights from the clock and TV, staring back at mine.

"Yes?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Nothing." He smiles.

"You're starting to sound like bloody Spencer!"

"I'm not meaning to!"

"What are you thinking about?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Well yeah I do, why else would I have asked?" I glare at him, starting to get annoyed.

"You've been different lately." Shit.

"What the freak are you talking about?"

"You're nice to me more now, and you always smile at me and giggle and laugh and do what Puckett's don't usually do, unless you're Melanie."

"No."

"Yes."

"No. You're seeing things."

"Spencer sees it. He asked me today about it." Ah there we go.

"And?"

"I told him I didn't know anything! He has his own suspicions about what's happening, and I tend to not agree with them."

"I knew something was going on with him. And I bet I can guess just what he thinks. He's so wrong."

"Good!" He shifts uncomfortably.

"Yeah. I guess. I don't know." I mutter, confusing myself.

"Do you ever think about the kiss?" He whispers low.

"We swore we would never speak of it!" That little shit.

"Well you know what Sam? I'm sick of it. It may not be the same for you but I think about it EVERY SINGLE DAY! Every day I wonder how you feel about it, and how you felt at the time. I'm sick of the silence. I need answers." Whoa. The nub stood up for himself!

"I do." I whisper.

"You do what?" He aggressively responds.

"Think about it. A lot." I spill, embarrassment welling up inside of me.

"And?" He eagerly asks.

"You tell me what you thought!"

"I liked it. A lot."

"Are you serious?" I ask, a bit taken back.

"Yeah. Did you?"

"Yeah. I did too."

We lay there silently for what seems like an eternity, an awkward silence the only thing filling in the time. Below me I feel the bed shift as Freddie moves, he doesn't seem to be rolling over though, he almost seems to be moving...closer. I look over to see those big, dark brown eyes staring at me, a small smile on his face.

"Yes?" I look into his eyes, beginning to feel lost. You're losing it Puckett.

_Freddie POV:_

Those eyes. Those big, beautiful blue eyes. I can't help but stare into them right now. Slowly, I can feel her walls crumbling down around me, allowing me to go places not one person has been before, and allowing me into places she's so long protected. I notice her staring back into my eyes, a smile creeping across her face. Her eyes show a sense of compassion that I've never seen in her before, it's a strange thing to see.

"Your eyes are beautiful, Sam." I whisper with a smile to the blonde laying next to me.

"Shut up Benson, you sap." She replies, but not with the harsh tone she usually uses. It was almost, sweet.

"You love it, don't you." Her eyes.

"No. Way." Her nose.

"Admit it." Her cheeks.

"Nothing to admit nub." What the hell is wrong with you Freddie?

"Sure."

After another pause, I slowly raise my hand to her face, pushing several blonde strands away from it. Inside me, I feel an urge, an urge to move my head towards this girl. I feel it in my heart and my stomach that I want to do this. Why do I? Who'd know, Spencer probably brain washed me.

"What are you doing freak?" Sam whispers loudly as she begins to realize what I'm doing.

"I...I don't know I'm so sorry." I feel a huge pang in the pit of my stomach, and not to mention my heart. How could I have been so stupid?

"Oh shut up Benson just kiss me!" She smiles, grabbing my face in her hands and pulling it in quickly. In an instant I feel an incredible tingling on my lips as they press with hers for the first time in years. My heart begins to race so fast that I wouldn't be surprised if I went into cardiac arrest at that very moment. I never thought that me laying in bed with Sam with my lips pressed against hers could do that to me.

Naturally, I feel my hands move to her waist, holding her softly as she begins to deepen the kiss, pressing her lips harder against mine causing the tingling to strengthen. Then, as quickly as it happened, it's over. She pulls her lips away from mine, leaving the tingling sensation there and rolls over onto her back, sighing deeply. Wow.

_Sam POV:_

What the bleeping hell is wrong with me. I'm Sam Puckett, and Sam Puckett does NOT kiss Freddie Benson! I had to pull away before I lost myself. I couldn't lose control of my body or my mind to the nub, there was just no way. As soon as my lips pressed against his, I could feel my whole body collapsing into a state that I couldn't control, which meant as much as I really loved that kiss, I had to pull away. Yes, I admit I loved it.

There was a special firework to that kiss. Locking lips with him sent shivers all over my body and made my heart race so fast I thought it would pop out of my chest. How does a stupid nerd make me feel like this? Its just not right.

I turn my head to look at him, those deep brown eyes. Inside, I feel myself melting like an ice-cream in the summer heat. I search his face, looking for an answer as to what happened and what he thought of it, but I couldn't find anything. Instead, he just lay there staring with a blank expression, making me feel like the stupidest girl on the world.

"I'm sleeping on the couch." I pull myself up out of bed, throwing the covers off.

"No, wait." He comes back to life, grabbing a hold of my arm.

"You're going to make me look like a dick." I mutter, ashamed.

"No. Lay down."

"Ugh. Fine." I slump back into bed. "I don't need this now."

"Shut up and let me speak."

* * *

**YAY SEDDIE MOMENT! I know you're probably thinking I rushed it too quickly into the Seddie moment and it was all a little confusing but stuff happens in the next chapter and we find out why they rushed into it like that. Controversy! So stay tuned, because its far from sunshine and rainbows when they wake up in the morning. ;) love you guys! Ps, dan needs to bring back Nathan in an episode of Sam and cat for some SEDDIE! I can't wait for Sam and cat ahh!**

**-nic (:**


	5. Chapter 5: iDon't Know

**Wow! You guys are absolutely AMAZING! Your reviews have all been so sweet 3 I never ever thought Id get feedback like this! Anyway, this is kind of a short chapter and it doesn't have much in it so I have a bit of controversy and stuff planned for the upcoming chapters. there is no easy way for Sam and Freddie. enjoy :) xxx**

* * *

_Freddie POV:_

There has to be something wrong with me. For 5 years now I've hated Sam's guts, but here I am now sleeping in the same bed with her, her tiny body wrapped in my arms. I'm not sure if she knows that she rolled over in her sleep and started cuddling me, but she is certainly soon to find out. It must be about 7:30am by now, judging by the morning sun streaming through the window. I woke up early again this morning due to a restless sleeping Sam, so for the last hour I've been laying here cuddling her and trying to figure out how this happened.

For a tough, brutal Puckett, I didnt think Sam had it in her to spend nights in a guys arms, so when she first rolled over into me I got such shock. What also had me shocked was the touch of her skin, I was surprised at just how soft it was. It's lightly tanned, just a little paler than me, and blankets her body so smoothly you could mistake her skin for a babies. Her beautiful, soft golden locks are spread out across the pillow, a few laying over my arms. I still can't believe just how beautiful her hair is.

I feel her body begin to move about in my arms as she rolls over, facing into my chest and nuzzling her head against my bare skin, sending shivers down my spine. As I stare down at her, her eyes suddenly flutter open revealing those beautiful blue diamonds. It takes her a minute to take in her surroundings and adjust to the light, rubbing her eyes in the process trying to speed it up. She soon realizes the position she's in...

"WHAT THE FARK FREDDIE!" Her eyes bulge and she shoots herself out of my arms and out of the bed. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

"Hey, you're the one that rolled over in your sleep!" I calmly reply, not wanting this to draw any unwanted attention.

"BULL FARKING SHIT BENSON! GOD WE SPEND ONE NIGHT TOGETHER AND YOU'RE ALREADY FREAKING CRACKING ONTO ME! GET FARKED!" She screams at me, causing my heart to begin to shatter inside of me. Finally, I thought we were starting to really become friends. I thought we were starting to get closer and build a real friendship of ours without Carly. I guess I was wrong.

"You rolled over into me in the middle of the night and wriggled yourself into my arms! You can't blame me!"

"What else did you do to me huh?" She glares at me. If looks could kill, I'd be long gone.

"Nothing I swear!" I mentally beg her to stop this and let things to go back to the way they were yesterday.

"Whatever." She turns to walk towards the door.

"Sam WAIT!" I yell after her, sitting up in the bed.

"What do you want?"

"Don't you remember last night?"

"Oh yeah, I remember it. Don't even speak of it freak. I've never regretted something more in my entire life." I feel a huge pang in my chest as her words sink in, hitting my heart harder than anywhere else. Yeah, we've fought, but it's never hurt me like this before.

"Sam." I feel tears come to my eyes as my heart continues to break.

"Forget it Freddie." She glares, turning around and walking out the door and slamming it behind her. That hurt. That stung. That was horrible. I've never been so hurt by a girl before in my entire life. Throughout the 5 years I've chased Carly and been rejected, it's never hurt like it does now. What has Sam done to me?

_Sam POV:_

Fricken nub. Fricken ass. Fricken dog! Ugh! I cannot believe he would do this to me. I was really starting to trust him and let him in, but then he goes and does that to me. Who does he think he is?!

I know I'm probably over reacting about the whole thing, I mean, we were only cuddling, but that's still massive for me! I'm not one to just give myself to anyone, and he should know that! I actually thought he was better than that.

I walk into the kitchen and go straight to the fridge, grabbing whatever there is available to eat. I don't know what to do, I can't sit on the couch because a half naked log is laying on it, Freddie is in 'our' room and Carly and Spencer are asleep in the other. Right now I just need Carly to talk to...

"Sam?" I hear that tired, high voice behind me.

"Oh Carly, hey!" I spin around greeting her.

"What the heck is going on?" She rubs her balled up hands against her eyes.

"Nothing...I..." I really wanted to talk to her, but now that she's here I just don't know what to say.

"What happened between you and Freddie?" How did she know?

"How did you..."

"I heard you screaming at him. Thanks for waking me up. You're lucky Spencer and Gib are heavy sleepers!"

"Sorry." I turn my head to the ground.

"Come with me, we need to have a chat."

_Carly POV:_

"Sam, he didn't do anything wrong!"

"He did! I was finally starting to trust him and he did that!"

"Maybe what he said was true! Maybe you DID roll over!"

"Even if I did he didn't have to put his arm around me!"

"Well what else was he going to do!"

"I don't know..." She bows her head down, hiding.

"Sam, you can't be like this to him. He hasn't done anything wrong, Freddie isn't like that I promise you!" I plead to her, begging her to believe me.

"How do you know?" She raises her head to look at me.

"Sam, I've known Freddie for along time, and he has NEVER been one to be like that. Just believe me."

"I dunno Carls. I just dunno. Ugh! Why is my head doing this to me?!"

"What do you mean?"

"Why is it screwing with me like this? It's like its trying to play tricks on me!"

"How so?"

"I can't explain it. It's all over Freddie though."

"Did you ever think that you may, I don't know, LIKE him?" Her face drops in shock.

"HELL NO CARLY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"I'm a girl! I've felt like that before!"

"Are you trying to tell me I'm in love with the freak?"

"No!"

"Do you think I am?"

"I don't know about love...but maybe there could be something there."

"Oh." She stares blankly at her fingers, toying with them.

"Sam, you need to apologize to him."

"Na-ah. No way." She quickly blurts out.

"Sam!"

"No Carly! No!"

"Ugh. Why must you be so difficult?"

"Puckett's don't apologize. My reputation will be screwed."

"How is it going to be?!"

"He will tell people and just mess everything up!" She bows her head again and starts to breathe heavily, appearing to almost burst into tears.

"He won't do that Sam, trust me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know what to do..."

"This will sound girly, but just listen to your heart and it will guide you."

"Geez Shay!"

"Just do it!"

_Sam POV:_

I don't like him I don't like him I don't like him! That's the stupidest idea in the history of the entire universe, as if a Puckett would have a crush on a nerd. Pfft. I've got nothing to apologize for either, I didn't do anything wrong! He's the one in the bad not me, so I have no reason to say anything and anyway, I'm glad that this morning happened, because things were quickly spiraling out of hand between me and the dork. We were getting much too close for my liking, and back like this is the way I prefer it, and as for the kiss, well that just proves I'm going nuts. I need serious help.

So, it's 8:30am now. Carly went back to bed, the potato is still snoring and I haven't even heard from Spencer or Freddie, so I suppose I'm just going to sneak back into bed and kick the nub out. Ha.

I open the door quietly, revealing a completely vacant bed. BONUS! Benson must be in the bathroom or something which is tootttttally cool with mama! I walk on into the room, slamming my feet down heavily as I walk like usual, only to be grabbed by a shirtless nub and pushed against the wall.

"What the fu..."

"Shut up Sam!" He interrupts me, growling into my ear, making me go weak and my knees. Puckett, no.

"Why the hell should I Fredlumps?" I squirm around, trying to break free from his grasp.

"Still got time for names I see." He snickers sarcastically. "Don't even waste your energy trying to get out."

"You couldn't beat me ever Benson!" I raise my voice, squirming furiously by now but not making any progress due to his firm grip on me.

"Oh no I never could!" He smirks and winks at me, making my tummy flutter. Control Sam, control!

"Ugh whatever Benson, so you've gotten a little stronger! Big whoop. What do you even want?" I whine.

"For you to shut up, stop squirming and listen to me." He growls against my ear again.

"Fine!" I surrender, kind of interested to hear what he has to say.

"Look Sam, for the past 5 years I've put up with you screaming and yelling at me, putting me down and beating me to pieces. Many times I've gone home bruised and battered from your latest 'attack', and when my mum would start fussing over what happened I'd always come up with some new lie so she wouldn't always blame it on you. If she knew it was you, she wouldn't have let you near me and I didn't want that. Over the last year it's started to become more of a playful matter, not a serious, harmful attack which I'm sure you can agree on, and I guess it's because we've gotten older and have grown closer and developed our own friendship without Carly. Sometimes though, like a few days ago, you do really hurt me and give me marks like these..." He lifts his boxer shorts a little to reveal a large bruise on his thigh that I must have given him after my last fight with him. As I continue to stare at it, I increasingly feel more guilt build up inside my body, due to the fact I didn't know I still hurt him like that. "These marks that you give me, I still have to hide from my mum, because if she found out you STILL hurt me, she would NOT be a happy person at ALL. I couldn't bare to let my mum rip us apart, because even though we fight Sam, you're my best friend, and I couldn't imagine my life without you." I begin to smile at that last part. Hearing Freddie say that I'm his best friend is...wow.

"Freddie...I..." He holds his hand up in front of my face stopping me.

"Let me finish!" I nod. "Over the last few months though, things have been, well I guess different. We have started to spend more time together, just the two of us, like when Carly was in Yakima the other weekend. While we've been together, I've felt that the atmosphere has been different between us, like there was some sort of connection and special bond growing, and then some other things changing and growing amongst that. I've spent hours at a time sitting there trying to figure out what the 'other things' were, whether they were good or bad, love or hate, or friendship or enemy. It wasn't until about half an hour ago when you were out there doing whatever that I realized what I have been feeling."

"Well?" I stare at him impatiently.

"Sam, I think I like you."

I stare at him, my eyes wide open and my mouth hanging a little. Did he really just say that he has feelings for me? And why do I feel kind of...happy? I faintly notice him staring back at me, his eyebrow slightly raised as he awaits an answer from me. I would answer, but for the first time in my life, I'm speechless.

"Sam?" Nothing. "Sam!"

"I..."

"Please just answer me."

"I don't know what to say." I stare into his chocolate brown eyes. I suddenly feel the rush of feelings and emotions flooding back into me from last night. Us both laying there staring into each others eyes, completely lost, him telling me I was beautiful, and that kiss...

"Umm..."

"Sam." I slowly try to pull my jaw back up, trying to allow myself to speak. "Oh forget it. This was a stupid idea. See ya Sa..." I cut him off by grabbing his head and pulling it towards mine for the second time in 12 hours, and the third time ever. I lace my fingers through his hair, tugging on it slightly, begging him to respond. After what seems like forever, I finally feel his lips reply to mine, pressing into me deeply. I feel as his hands wrap around my waist and tug me closer to him, deepening the kiss in the process. Our lips move against each other slowly and passionately, creating an intense kiss that I've never had the chance to share with anyone before. I slowly move my hands from his hair and move my arms to wrap around his neck, pulling him down to me so I'm not on my tip toes. Shivers wriggle through my body as I feel one of his fingers slip under my pajamas to touch my skin, making me beg for him to intensify the kiss again. Focusing back on my mouth again, I feel his tongue scrape across my bottom lip, answering my silent request. As the kiss continues to deepen, I feel myself getting lost into my own little world, where its just Freddie and me, kissing to our hearts content, undisturbed by the rest of the world. I swear I could stay like this forever...

* * *

**YAY SEDDIE! :D but be ready because this isn't over, there are no sunshine and rainbows...and there is no Sam and Freddie that aren't confused. i can't wait to write the next chapter, I've already planned heaps for them! Don't expect much lovey dovey stuff from Sam and Freddie yet, because what they encounter next could be detrimental to not only their 'love life' but their friendship they've spent 5 years building too. I hope you enjoyed :)**

**love Nicola xxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6: iSilly Sam

**hey folks. Okay now here come the huge apologizes for taking so damn long. I've been unwell which sucks, so I haven't felt like doing anything, then I've been so busy and it's been so hot here (summer) I've spent the whole time in my pool. Plus my best friends grandmother (whom I met whole I visited her in america a couple of months back and who is basically like my grandmother) has been in hospital in a critical condition as she had a hole in her lung and has been struggling for over a week now. They don't think she will be leaving the hospital, so it's been emotional too. Prayers to her. Xox.**

**so anyway, because all this has been happening I haven't been able to write so I wrote a small chapter for you guys tonight just to let you all know I havent given up! Tomorrow I will spend alot of the day writting in order to get another chapter up for you guys to read on Christmas Eve woo! merry Christmas everyone, I hope you all have an AMAZING holiday and stay safe!**

**p.s. this story hit 1000 views! OMG I couldn't believe it, thanks so much everyone! All your reviews too are so sweet thank you so much. This chapter will be a little boring and quick so sorry bout that :/ youll probably wanna slap Sam around a little too ;) love you guys! Xoxoxoxo**

**oh and a little language in this one. :)**

* * *

_Carly POV:_

They locked themselves in the bedroom.

An hour ago they were fighting, and now they're in there doing god knows what. I'm standing beside their bedroom door, leaning against the wall waiting for those two to finish up their...whatever they're doing. It's been 7 minutes now since they shut the door, and 5 minutes since I got here and started banging on it, yelling for them to let me in, earning me an abusive comment from Sam which basically told me to 'get lost.' I sigh and slide slowly down the wall, running my mind quickly over all the tricks Sam has taught me over the years to try find one to help me open this door. My mind flashes over the night we broke into the stupid petographers studio, and how Sam PICKED the lock. Brilliant! I reach for my hair and remove one of my bobby-pins, bend it to the right shape and quietly shove it into the lock so the two of them don't hear me. I wiggle it around inside the door handle, waiting, trying to unlock it.

_Click_

SCORE. I slowly pull the bobby pin out, throw it on the floor and shove the door open. I peer to my left to see Sam pressed up against the wall by a shirtless Freddie, their arms wrapped around each other and their lips pressed tightly together. Oh my god.

"What the...!" I squeak, a little shocked to see my two best friends in this position.

"Oh my god!" Sam gasps, speaking for me. They both peel apart from each other, Sam moving to the other side of the room and Freddie flinging himself on the bed. "Hey, Carly."

"Ah, hey. I see you've both figured things out." You could literally cut the tension in the air with a knife.

"Umm..." Freddie starts, staring at the ground.

"No. No no no." I hear Sam mutter from the other side of the room.

"No what?" I shift my eyes to look at her.

"This. No. What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you trying to pull that kind of shit on me Benson! Who do you think you are messing with a girl like me huh? Are you THAT desperate or are you just trying to get revenge?!" She blurts.

"Sam what are you..." She cuts me off.

"You know what I'm talking about Shay! He tried to move in on me last night and he's doing it again now! He's so fucking desperate he's just using me, like every other fucking guy I know. I thought you were better than that Benson! Don't speak to me! Don't even look at me!" She hollers, taking us both by surprise, and storming past me and out of the room.

"What just happened?" I turn my head to look out after Sam.

"I have no idea." Freddie hangs his head low in shame. "Obviously struck a nerve."

"Are you alright Freddie?" I walk over towards him and sit down on the bed next to him.

"I'll be fine."

"You don't sound like it."

"Really. I'll be okay."

"Then why do you look so sad?" His gaze lifts to meet mine.

"I don't know what's wrong with me Carly! I'm having all these feelings towards Sam, sparks almost, and it's driving me crazy! I think I know what they mean, but every time I tell myself they do mean that I feel like I'm crazy! What do I do?" A tear rolls down his cheek as he hangs his head back down.

"Freddie, do you think you have feelings for Sam?" I put my hand under his chin and lift it to face me.

"I think I really do." He stares at me, the heartbreak that he feels inside showing through to his eyes. "But she will never feel the same. She hates me."

_Sam POV:_

Okay what the hell is wrong with me. Jesus fricken Christ I have some issues I need to figure out, and fast! Why did I kiss him back? And why did I almost feel like I enjoyed it? Ugh.

"Sam!" I hear Carly yell out to me as she storms out of the bedroom, the anger in her voice evident.

"What, Shay." I flatly reply.

"What the heck was that!" She points her fingers at me sharply.

"What was what?" I try to act oblivious, hoping she would just give up and drop it.

"Don't act dumb with me Sam!" Dang it. "You know what I'm talking about! What happened in there Sam? You broke Freddie's heart!" Ha bullshit.

"Oh bullshit."

"What's bullshit Sam?" Did Carly just say that?

"That I broke poor little Fredweenie's heart."

"You would have no clue Sam, you're completely oblivious! I thought we already went over this!"

"He doesn't fucking like me Carly!"

"Yes he fucking does Sam! He is in there CRYING!" Holy shit Shay!

"Pussy." I mutter.

"Oh my god Sam. You know what? Fine! You're screwing your own life up! I've done what I can and now it's up to you where you go from here! Freddie would have been great to you, you know. He's a great guy, he's genuine and he would never hurt you. Why can't you just trust someone for once?!"

"Carly..."

"No shut up Sam!" Dang she's on fire! "I've spent the last 20 minutes in that room trying to calm him down and chat to him about how he feels! Sam he is smitten for you! You would be his little princess, but instead you decide to keep up your tough girl persona. Geez, Sam. You need to start evaluating your decisions in life better, because if you keep going like this you'll end up like your MOTHER! He doesn't even want to talk to you now, so good one, you've wrecked your friendship too!" Wow.

"Okay 1, you can't tell me what to do Shay. 2, I will never be like my mother so how DARE you say that! 3, how did I even fuck up? I didn't do anything!"

"It's the way you TREAT him Sam! You are so horrible to him yet he always stays and protects you! If only you knew the things he's done for you! You constantly pull him in then spit him out once you're done or you've got what you want, and it's been breaking him. I think you just broke the final cord, Sam. I tried to help you but you just kept pushing me away, you're on your own now." And with that she walks away, not another word. Could what she said really be true? No. It's all bullshit. Pfft.

_Carly POV:_

GOD what is wrong with her! She can be so damn stupid and blind at times she's just got no idea! I feel so sorry for Freddie, he does so much for her and feels so much towards her, more than he first thought, and she just treats him like a piece of rubbish. I've tried to put it into her head so many times what she's doing and I've tried to help her, but she just never listens. Well, it's about time she figured it out for herself, and it's not going to take long either. Sometimes I wish I could punch the girl!

"Carly?" I hear his soft, deep voice behind me.

"Hey Freddie." I turn to him and smile, patting on my bed. "Sit."

"So, I figured out where to find Steven today." He begins.

"Oh my gosh really?!" I bounce up and down on the bed.

"Yeah. He updated Flutter." He responds flatly.

"Oh thank you so much for all this Freddie! You're a champion!" I reach my arms out to him and give him a big squeeze. I begin to whisper "I spoke to her, and now we just have to wait. Don't associate with her. Don't react or respond in any way, okay? Ill get this all figured out for you."

"Thank you Carls." He smiles at me.

* * *

**so yeah it's small sorry :/ hope you liked it though! sam is a little crazy in the head, she can't seem to make up her mind. And ooh Freddie! Next chapter will uncover more of Sam's feelings, and Freddie's! Plus maybe steven will make an appearance ;) xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7: iCaught

**Hey guys I'm so so sorry it's been so long again. You all know what it's like over christmas and the new year...its been crazy! anyway, happy new year everyone! and merry christmas :P hope you all have had an amazing week and a bit with lots of fun and laughs. you're all so amazing for sticking with me through this story. I'm going to have a fair bit of down time over the next week I think as I'm going on a little holiday with my family so yeah, I'll be doing as much writing as I can! thanks again everyone, it means a lot! xoxo**

**also, its a little rough in places so please bare with me :) its not a very interesting chapter...but we do find Steven...so that's the main focus of this one. The next one though, I've got some awesome ideas so I hope you all like them. :)**

* * *

_Freddie POV:_

Maybe I'm into her more than I originally thought. After my chat with Carls, I really began to realize just how strongly I feel towards her. I know I feel that way towards her now, I just still can't admit it, it's too...weird. I'm basically torturing myself anyway.  
While winding our way through Los Angeles traffic and onto the freeway, my mind loses itself and begins to trail back to the events of the last 24 hours.  
_The photos we took together in San Francisco with my arm around her, our 'moment' last night when we arrived in LA, that kiss and cuddling her all night and then that kiss this morning..._  
I swear I'm losing my mind wanting Sam like this. I need major help!

_Sam POV._

He looks so...cute. I never thought I'd actually say that Benson was cute, im going crazy, and to make things worse he's turning me into a sap. Gross.  
To be honest, I have no idea why I reacted the way I did this morning, I guess I just couldn't stand to let anyone in and know how I actually felt towards the nub. I just wish I could take it all back right now and lay down in the nubs arms, too bad though, because I will not cave and be the weak one, there is no chance in hell!

Beside me, I faintly hear Carly blabbing on to me about how I hurt Freddie's feelings with my actions this morning and blah blah blah, but I really don't even care. He's a stupid nub, he'll get over it some day.

"Sam, listen to me for crying out loud!" Carly grabs me by the shoulders and shakes me.

"What do you want!"

"You hurt Freddie!"

"I don't even care Carly, don't you get that?!"

"I can't believe you're acting like this! You're hurting someone who will make you happy and treat you so well just so you can keep your pride in tact? What's wrong with you!"

"It's all bullshit Carly."

"No it's not Sam. You know, you're so lucky that you've got Freddie right there almost begging for you! I would kill for a guy like that, but instead 'my' guy is cheating on me with some plastic LA chick! Consider yourself lucky!"

"I'm sorry Carls I didn't think...you know...about Steven and stuff..."

"When would I ever expect you to think Sam?" She winks at me and nudges me in the shoulder, lightening the mood a little.

"Thanks, Carly. You really saved me there." I grin back. "Really though, I don't want him. You can have him for all I care." No, you can't.

"Sam!"

"Sorry." I look down at the ground.

"Yo girlies, we're here!" We hear Spencer shout from the front as the camper comes to a stop.

"Alright, be out in a sec!" Carly shouts back. "Just promise me you'll think about it? Please?" Ugh, she never stops does she.

"Fine." I roll my eyes, trying to shut her up.

"Good. Let's go bust my boyfriend!" She grabs my hand and yanks me up off the couch and drags me to the door.

"Let's dooooo this!" I jump around as she unlocks the door, reaching for my backpack and heading out. I can't wait to catch his little, guilty ass.

"You all good to go Freddie?" Carly yells ahead of me.

"Yeppo!" his sweet, deep voice floats towards us through the air. Ugh, damn you for being a sap Benson!

_Freddie POV_

She doesn't want me? Fine, two can play that game. Who am I kidding though, we should be focusing on Carly right now, not our stupid differences. The poor girl is having to put up with Sam and I bantering about our so called relationship when she's in the process of catching her boyfriend for cheating on her. What kind of friends are we? Certainly not good ones, that's for sure.

As we walk to our hideout, I stop to take in the beautiful scenery around me. It's like a dream come true, standing up here in the Hollywood Hills looking over the city. I've seen so many pictures of this sight before and so many times I've imagined standing here myself, but that's nothing compared to seeing it with my own eyes. I turn to see Carly and Sam waddling along behind, taking in the view as they walk. They appear to be talking, and if Carly's body language is any indication, it appears to be a serious topic. As I take more notice of the details, I see Carly's eyes filled with frustration while she waves her arms frantically about, occasionally shaking Sam and apparently blabbing out a bunch of words to her I can't hear, while Sam just stands there, her shoulders slumped over, rolling her eyes as her best friend speaks. God, that girl needs to learn some respect. I shake my head and turn around, continuing to walk along the track towards where Gibby and Spencer are standing and talking. Pulling out my PearPhone, I quickly log onto Steven's flutter profile and check his tweets, making sure that his plan for the day hasn't changed.

_Steven Lucas: Headed to the Hollywood Hills for an amazing day with my beautiful girlfriend at the Hollywood sign. Posted 30 minutes ago via PearFlutter._ Good, but ew he makes me sick.

Turning back around to the girls, I notice about 500 meters away a shiny, black car pulling up into the parking lot near our camper. As I continue to watch, I see a tall, skinny, light brown haired boy step out of the car and walk around to the other side, opening the passenger door. I strain my eyes to look closer and it dawns on me...

"SHIT!" I manage to yell out quietly enough for only the girls, Spencer and Gibby to hear me.

"Big words there nub." Sam casually slips back, obviously glad to have an excuse to escape Carly's vocal smothering.

"Shut up Sam! Look behind you!"

"Freddie what's going on?" Spencer yells out to me from ahead.

"Shh!" I hush back at him, holding a finger up to my lips to tell him to shut up, before turning and pointing in the direction of the car.

"Fudge sticks!" Sam's eyes widen and she realizes what I'm pointing at. "It's Steven!"

"Oh no!" Carly squeeks, unsure of what to do.

"Casually run! Go! Quick!" Sam gives Carly a push as she tells us what to do. "Hurry up Shay!"

"Good. Spencer! Gibby! Find us a place to hide now!" I wave a hand at them telling them to scoot off.

Turning back around, I find Sam and Carly just 2 meters behind me, walking as fast as they can without being obvious. I join the girls, walking as fast as I can to the bushes where Spencer and Gibby are waiting. As I reach them, I turn around to check where Steven is at.

"He's not looking, he's too busy sucking face. Get in!" Sam whispers into my ear after she shoves Carly into the bushes, clearing not wanting Carly to hear.

"Okay, thanks Sam." I offer her a smile and step into the bushes, Sam soon crawling in behind me. Thank god we can still work together ok after our 'incident.'

As I take my seat besides Spencer in the grass, dirt and bushes, I feel my phone vibrate from my pocket. I pull it out and check it, revealing I have a text from Carly. I sneak a look over at her, raising my eyebrows in confusion, and she simply responds with a 'read it' look. I nod, turning back to my phone.

_"Carly: So much for not interacting with her!"_ I roll my eyes. In a time like this Carly? I begin to type back.

_'Me: Really Carly, now? I'm trying to help you out here!"_ I jab at the send button, turning my head again to see Carly's reaction to my text. I see her roll her eyes as she starts to type back a reply.

_"Carly: Sorry, Freddie. Thanks. Just do as I say from now on, okay?"_ Oh Carly, always have to be in charge don't you.

_"_Me:_ Yeah fine. I don't see the point though, if she doesn't want me she doesn't want me. I'm moving on, I don't need her."_ I feel my phone vibrate again with a reply, almost too quickly.

_"Puckett: What you two talkin' bout?"_ Of course, I thought it was too soon.

_"Me: Nothing, Sam. Stress less."_

_"Puckett: I'm not stressing, freak."_

_"Me: It's a saying!"_

_"Puckett: I don't give a shit if it's a saying Benson."_

_"Me: Someone's feisty today."_ I mutter a little laugh to myself as I press send on that message, earning me a slap across the head just a few seconds later.

"What the hell Puckett!" I whisper with rage at her.

"You better watch what you say Benson!" She rages back at me, almost a little too loudly.

"Shut up you two! He's coming!" Carly glares at us both before turning back to her phone and resuming tapping away. I turn and sneak a glare at Sam, her face instantanly sending me one back.

_"Carly: Freddie, I told you not to talk to her! And don't be silly she does want you! You two are perfect for each other, she just needs to realize it. I have a plan though, and it's going to work perfectly. I'll tell you more later!"_

_"Me: Oh no, should I be worried? And whatever you say Shay!"_

As I wait for a reply, I become aware of footsteps ruffling along the gravel, indicating that someone was coming. The 5 of us quietly shrink into the grass and bushes as much as we can, trying to greatly increase our chances of not being seen. Suddenly, we begin to hear voices...

"I'm so glad you're here. I've missed you so much!" I hear a high squeaky, fake sounding voice come from up the path.

"I know, me too! It's so good to finally be out of Seattle and here with you." A familiar voice follows, catching all of our attention.

"Yeah! I don't blame you, it must be so good to finally get away from that icky brunette chick, what's her name, Sarly?" The fake girl responds much louder this time, letting us know they can't be too far away. I turn my head to look over at Carly and Sam to find Carly's head buried in Sam's shoulder, trying to hide her snuffles and tears, and Sam's face plastered with a look of...I guess revenge.

"Carly? Yeah, I know. She really gets on my nerves! I just hope I can hang in there for a bit longer without losing my cool."

"Why are you with her, anyway?"

"Once powerful people start seeing me hanging out with iCarly it's going to get me a good name and get me higher chances of getting into a good college for less cash." That little asshole. He's not just cheating on her, he's full on using her!

"You're so smart." The girl replies as they come into view. As we get a closer look at her face, we begin to see the foundation powdered over her face, the thick, heavy mascara clumped over fake eyelashes and the eyeliner so thick I'd hate to imagine how much she would go through in a year. Oh, and how could I forget the bright, pale pink Barbie doll lip stick. Once again, I feel my phone vibrate against my leg as they stop not far from us to take in the view.

_"Puckett: That stinking ASSHOLE! How DARE he do this. Plus, that girl is hideous. She's only attractive to the make up companies that make thousands a year off her."_ I silently chuckle at Sam's opinion of the girl. I can't say I disagree.

_"Me: Nice one, Puckett. Spot on the money there! What do we do?"_

_"Puckett: Got it all under control. Watch and learn nub."_

Suddenly, a strong breeze blows over the hills, rustling all the bushes which allowed us to move a little.

"Come on, let's get a move on up to the top of the track before we get blown away!" The familiar voice of Carly's 'boyfriend' pulls my attention back to the couple on the path. Beside me, I sense movement from either Sam or Carly. Turning around, still able to make a little noise, I see Sam picking herself up and moving forward towards the edge of the path, just in front of the couple. Unsure of just what she's doing, I grab her hand, causing her to shiver a little at my touch.

"What are you doing Sam?" I whisper.

"Shut up or you'll get us caught!" She growls in return. I raise my eyebrow suspiciously and drop her hand, allowing her to continue towards the path.

"It's such a beautiful da...ahhhh!" Steven yells as he thumps down on the gravel ground. It takes me a second to register what just happened, and it soon becomes clear exactly what when I glance over to Sam and see the grin plastered across her face.

"What did you do!" I mouth to her, wide eyed. She just shrugs her shoulders in return.  
"Baby, what happened?" I hear the girl say to her boy. I swear she is blonde as blonde can be in the head.  
"I have no idea!" He mutters back, trying to lift himself. "I just...tripped."  
"Aww." She smiles at him. "There is nothing here for you to trip on though." She looks on the ground around Steven's feet.  
"Yes there is." Sam stands up in front of me and steps out of the bushes. "It's called revenge."  
"What?" The blonde raises an eyebrow, causing me to bring my hand to my forehead quickly.  
"Blondie when was the last time you attended school?" Sam crosses her arms and glares at her.  
"Umm..." She mumbles.  
"Thought so." She rolls he eyes in annoyance. "Anyway, to the point, Steven I think you know what happens now."  
I turn my head to Steven who's just sitting on the ground in shock.  
"Uh..." He manages to get out.

"Don't act so oblivious, dickhead." Sam glares at him. If looks could kill, Steven would be shredded into millions of tiny pieces by now. "How DARE you do this to Carly! How DARE you!"

"W...w...wha..." He stutters, suddenly bought to a stop from Sam's palm across his face. "Owww!"

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Blondie steps in, quickly taking a step backwards though after seeing Sam's anger in her face.

"If you attended school you'd have a clue, idiot." The blonde gasps loudly, her hand going to her mouth.

"How could you call me that?!" She gasps again.

"It's not that hard, once again, if you went to school they'd teach you." She stands there, arms across her chest as she speaks. The girl, taken back by Sam's attitude, steps backwards towards her boyfriend. Sam turns back to Steven "So, asshole, how are we going to do this? The easy way or the hard way?"

"Easy!" Blondie yells.

"You're not the one picking, bitch. I am."

"But you..."

"SHUT UP!" Sam screams, making the couple jump.

"Do it the hard way Sam." Spencer says with a serious tone in his voice, stepping out of the bushes.

"Ohhh..." Steven's eyes bulge.

"Yes sir!" Sam complies, for once. I see her reach her hand around behind her back, pulling at a bulge in her shirt. Well, this can't be good...for Steven.

"AH-HA!" Sam screams, pulling her apparently fresh buttersock from her top, whipping Steven across the back of the head, causing him to fall to the ground again.

"Oh my gosh!" The blonde screams.

"Shut it, ass wipe!" Sam yells as she pulls the buttersock across and whips her behind the knees, causing her legs to collapse from beneath her. "Now, that's how you do it." She grins, standing over the two bodies crying in hurt.

"Way to go Sam!" Spencer jumps up and down on the spot, before going in for a high five. "You took them down big time!"

"Oh, I'm not done with them." Sam grins mischievously, letting out a little laugh.

"Pure evil. I've never been more thankful!" He laughs in response.

"How you doing, Carly?" Sam pokes her head past Spencer to our direction.

"I'm okay, I guess. Thanks." She sobs quietly behind me. I turn around and scoot backwards so I'm sitting next to her and pull her into my arms.

"It's okay Carly. It's going to be alright. We're going to take gooooood care of Steven okay? Don't worry, we're all here for you." I hold her close, allowing her to cry into my chest, lightly stroking her hair as she cries.

"Thanks Freddie." I make out from amongst the muffles.

"Don't worry about him. He's a useless piece of crap that doesn't deserve you, ever."

"Thanks." She mutters, gradually crying louder and louder.

"This makes me so angry!" Gibby speaks up.

"Same here, Gib." I agree.

"Why can't they just put the cheese ON the crackers instead of in a separate little compartment! It's so inconvenient!"

"GIBBY!" Sam, Spencer and I simultaneously yell, making him jump.

"Sorry." He drops his lip and hangs his head low. "Let's beat the hell outta this guy for making Carly cry."

"That's better." I smile at him, still stroking Carly's hair. Slowly, I feel my shirt growing wetter and wetter.

"Aww Carls." I whisper, holding her tighter. It's hard to believe that 2 years ago I would have done absolutely anything for this opportunity.

"Carly it's going to be oka..." Sam peeks into the bush, but suddenly stops when she sees the way I'm holding her best friend. A look of hurt crosses her face briefly, though it's instantly replaced by anger, towards Steven I suppose. "Looks like you've got it all under control here." She mutters, quietly.

"Not really." I try to smile back.

"Ah, Sam?" We hear Spencer from on the track.

"Yeah?" She yells out.

"The stupid, fat, cheating asshole is stirring."

"Yay! Round 2!" Sam cries, walking back out to Spencer, sniffling a giggle a little as she begins whatever her evil little mind has got planned. I turn my attention back to the girl crying into my chest, but I just can't seem to fully focus. My mind can't push that horrible image of Sam's reaction to me holding Carly out of my mind. What is that supposed to mean?

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 7. Not that flash but I suppose its ok for now. Sorry them finding him out wasn't great, but thats only the beginning. I've got a lot more in stall for those two ;D next chapter should be up before long, so stay tuned and let me know what you thinks. sorry again guys, xo. thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8: iTell The World

**Hey guys, I am so so so SO sorry that it's been this long. I've been soo busy with school and heaps of other stuff going on that I just haven't had the chance to work on this story. Now I'm finally finding time though so be expecting more updates to come! All your feedback has been so sweet and I really appreciate it all. You've all motivated me to come back and continue :) I read through this story again and I may change the direction just a tad...but that will not in any way impact the overdose of Seddie goodness you're going to experience. :D So once again, I'm really sorry!**

**I started writing this chapter waaaaay back in January..and its April now. It's only short and not that great...so I apologise for that. I'll be starting the next chapter fresh and hopefully it will be a biggy! I apologise for the lack of eventfulness in this chapter...it's not spectacular and I wish I could of done more with the whole Steven thing but I just couldn't get around to it. This one pretty much sums up the main Steven part...though it won't be done completely. Please let me know how bad it is and leave me some suggestions as to where you want the story to go. I love you guys! You're all amazing! xxxx**

* * *

_**Sam POV:**_

Idiots, thinking they could mess with me, thinking they could mess with my best friend. They won't know what has hit them. Round 2 was good, a nice, thorough beating and some stern words to mess with their minds for a little as they doze on the ground. I shuffle myself on the ground a little, getting myself into a more comfortable position on the side of the track while I wait for the two of them to wake up again. Of course, we weren't going to be completely cruel and leave them out in the LA heat to die, instead we carried them into the bushes so they could rest in peace without the sunburn and heat stroke, which was much against my will I must say.

Up the path, I hear the crumple of feet on the gravel. Yet another group of tourists to stare at me strangely as I sit on the ground. Sweet. Maybe this group will be as kind as the last and leave me a $5 bill.

Behind me in the bushes, I hear the whispers and faint giggles of Carly, who's obviously laughing at something stupid Fredbag said. Ugh, ever since I poked my head in on Freddie holding Carly, they've been acting...different. Yeah, I know I told Carly she could have him, but I didn't think she would actually go for it, either. Sick of wondering, I pull myself up from the ground, dust myself off and walk around to see what the two of them are up to.

_**Carly POV:**_

"She's coming." I whisper into Freddie's ear as I watch Sam move towards us.

"Ugh." He sighs as I wiggle myself around in his lap getting into a more comfortable position.

"Hey, folks!" Sam crawls in to sit beside us, but obviously hesitating a bit when she notices me in Freddie's lap.

"Hey Sam!" I reply to her, upbeat.

"So..." She stares at the ground awkwardly.

"You got any more $5 bills?"

"Nah, just the one."

"You're a nut."

"Well..." She smiles. "So...you two...are you, you know..."

"What do you mean?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Are you two, you know, into each other?" She asks nervously as she picks at some grass.

"Oh, I don't know." I shrug. "Are we Freddie?"

"Uhhh..." He glares at me.

"It's cool, I'll leave you two to discuss it." She mutters, appearing hurt.

"Sam..." I try to stop her, but its no use.

"Great." Freddie whispers into my ear. "Now she hates us both. I told you it wouldn't work!"

"Just give it time, please!" I beg him, not wanting him to give up. This will work.

"Fine. If you screw things up though I swear..."

"Freddie! It's going to be fine."

_**Sam POV:**_

Unbelievable. Un-freaking-believable. She's my best friend and now she's hitting on the guy that I have feelings for. Okay yes, I told her she could have him and that I didn't like him, but generally when a girl says that they actually love them and want them, right?! Last time I checked I was a girl, too. Walking in on the two of them all cuddled up literally killed a part of me inside. Just this morning he was kissing me and now he's already moved on? Carly said he liked me, but just like I thought, she was wrong. Why would he like me? Why would ANYONE like me? I'm a Puckett. I know we're here doing this for Carly, but man I really just want to go home right now and curl up in a ball because I don't want to be here. I can't wait for Spencer to turn up with the food and equipment so we can get the hell away. Speaking of the devil, the camper just pulled up into the parking lot, the most welcomed sight of the day. FOOD! And the iCarly gear so we can film what we got to and go back to the hotel, thank goodness.

Behind me, I hear Carly's constant giggling and whispers along with Freddie's. Are they trying to rub this in my face or what? In desperate need to distract myself from their torture, I start to hum softly to myself. Soon, I begin to create the beginning of, I guess you could say a song. Falling in love with the tune immediately, I pull my phone out and record it for future use. If only people knew the other side to Sam Puckett. I shove my phone back into my pocket and stand up to greet Spencer and Gibby as they walk down the path, their hands full of food. Running up to them, I say a quick hello before yanking a bag of burgers out of Gibby's hand and tearing one of the wrappings open. Mmm delicious ham, oh how I've missed you. After devouring a whole burger in 30 seconds, I deposit my rubbish back into the burger bag and hand it back to Gibby, earning me a disgusted look from the two of them.

"Hungry Sam?" Spencer chuckles.

"A little." I reply, licking my lips, making sure to get every last crumb of the hamburger. "Listen, can we just get this over with so we can get outta here?"

"Why the rush?" Gibby cocks his head to the side.

"Oh...umm...I just...it's hot out here and I kind of want to get back inside, you know?" I stutter, trying to come up with excuses.

"Okay?" The both stare at my suspiciously for a second.

"Let's go. Shouldn't be long till they're with it again." I mutter, trying to seem the least suspicious as possible.

"Righteo!" Spencer perks up, beginning down the track again.

_**Freddie POV:**_

So. Much. Stress. I can't wait to get this Steven thing over with so we can sort everything else out, it's going to be a well deserved break.

"You ready to go?" I offer a smile to Carly and Sam standing opposite me.

"Yeah, let's finish this." Carly smiles, turning to Sam to check she's ready.

"Alright. In 5...4...3...2..."

"Well hey there folks! I'm Carly!" Carly chirps into the camera.

"And I'm Sam." Sam mutters unenthusiastically. I shoot her a look of warning, getting myself a death glare in response.

"And this is...iCarly!" The both throw their hands up in the air simultaneously, jumping around as they do so.

"Now, as you can see, we're not in our studio this week!" Carly points out.

"Nope, this week, iCarly is coming to you with this very special live broadcast all the way from Hollywood!" Sam tries to sound as enthusiastic as possible, but it's obvious that she doesn't want to be here.

"Now, Sam, would you like to tell us why we drove 18 hours straight to Hollywood last night?"

"Well folks, due to some thorough detective work we've been doing, we've managed to find out that Steven, Carly's _boyfriend_" she puts air quotes around the word boyfriend "has been cheating on her with some s..."

"Sam!" I shoot her a death stare, warning her to not continue with what she was saying.

"S...stupid skunk bag!" I shrug, shaking my head at her change of words. She tried, didn't she?

"That's right!" Carly chirps in, breaking my thoughts. " This idiot over here told me he loved me..." She gestures to Steven laying on the ground, holding back the tears as she does so.

"Coward. You can do so much better than him Carls." Sam wraps her arm around her best friend sympathetically.

"I know."  
"Anyway, iCarly fans, we thought we would broadcast you live to let you all know how much of an idiot this guy is. Steer clear folks, he earnt himself a whooping with my buttersock!" Sam waves her buttersock around proudly. Beside her, Steven begins to stir, opening and closing his eyes to try and adjust to the sunshine.

"Where am I..."

"Oh hey there friend!" Sam sarcastically chirps. "How you feelin?"

"Sam?"

"Aww you remember my name. I'm surprised after the blow you received to your head before. Maybe I didn't hit you hard enough!" At that moment she pulls out her buttersock again and whacks him across the head, causing him to lay out cold on the ground once again.

"Sam!" Carly screams in shock. "Why did you do it again?!"

"Did you want revenge or not?" She shrugs her shoulders. "He'll be fine. Just a black eye and a bump on the head, no biggy."

"Okay." She mutters. I clear my throat, letting the girls know it's time to go.

"It appears that Freddork is getting impatient!" The blonde glares at me harshly.

"No, he was just letting us know it's time to say goodbye!"

"Oh, right. Time to head off guys, we will see you soon!" Sam throws a peace sign at the camera.

"Bye guys! Remember to stay away from the icky guy named Steven that Sam just beat!"

"And we're clear!" I smile. "Hopefully he never has another girlfriend after this chick..."

"I know, right? Let's go guys, I'm in serious need of a nap, my emotions have completely drained me."

"Yeah, let's." Sam starts to walk off.

"Ah...Sam?" I raise my eyebrow and look behind her, reminding her of the two people on the ground.

"Just drag them into the bushes, no one will notice." She winks and starts down the track.

"Oh boy." Carly and I both mutter simultaneously, laughing at our best friend. What would the world be without Sam.

* * *

**Not great...but hey, at least Sam used her buttersock on him. Already mentally planning next chapter..and hopefully it will be a goodie! And big...!**

**P.s. SAM AND CAT PREMIERS IN 2 MONTHS! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY! oh and you may have seen the Sam and Cat twitter retweet me the other day! EEEEEP! check it out! iNictorious. **

**Love you all xx**


	9. Chapter 9: iWrong Idea

**Sorry this one is short again! I guess its a bit of a filler chapter so I'm hoping to get more action in in the next chapter. I want to keep this story going for a while, so I'm not going to rush things between Sam and Freddie...rushing is no fun. Anyway wouldn't you love more of the drama that is Sam and Freddie? ;D So yeah this isn't a fantastic chapter by any means, i mean heck this isn't even satisfactory..but still i hope you guys enjoy it :) just let me know what you think i guess!**

**oh and thank you to alllll the sweet reviews i received! you guys are amazing, you always make me smile when i wake up and see them :). ps guys Sam and Cat is premiering in JUUUUUNE! :D can you guys believe it?! so close! anyway i hope ya'll enjoy and ill update asap. :) xoxoxo**

* * *

**Sam POV:**

Finally arriving back at the hotel, I throw myself into the bedroom and shut the door, locking it instantly. I didn't want to face the world and I most certainly didn't want to face them.

The car ride back had been awkward to say the least. Spencer drove and Carly sat up front with him, claiming she wasn't feeling the best. Freddie and I knew all too well though that she was avoiding the situation we had put ourselves in. Carly doesn't cope well with tension, and right now you could cut the tension there was between us with a knife. I couldn't remember many times that we'd been in this situation before and I was mentally praying that this wouldn't happen again.

Throwing myself onto the bed, my mind fills with memories from the night before and that morning. I explore every word he spoke and every move he made within my mind, trying to figure out just what it all meant. For the 13th time I go over my memory, unsuccessfully finding any hint as to what game he could possibly be playing. I wasn't going to give up though, even if it drove me crazy. Sam always finds out. After what barely felt like 10 minutes, I hear a knock at my door. Not wanting to have anything to do with whoever was on the other side, I roll over and ignore it. Seconds later a second knock comes, followed by a third. Unable to take being disturbed anymore, I roll over grumpily, shove my face in the pillow and yell out, causing my voice to sound like a growl.

"Leave me alone."

"Sam!" I hear that all to familiar perky voice on the other side of my door.

"What do you want, Carly?"

"Sam you've been in there for 6 hours. Come grab something to eat before you devour all of us."

"I'm not hungry." I growl in response.

"How can YOU not be hungry, Sam?" The voice comes from the other side of the door with a slightly frustrated tone to it. Immediately I know she's got her arms crossed and her eyes looking up into her eyelids.

"Just leave me alone!"

"No, Sam! Get out here right now!"

"You're not the boss of me Shay!"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing!"

"If nothing was wrong you wouldn't miss your food!"

"Maybe I'm changing!" A light chuckle comes from the other side of the door.

"Whatever, Sam. See you when you decide to show yourself." I hear her footsteps move away from the door towards the kitchen. When I finally hear them stop, I hear the voice belonging to the person who started everything.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, Freddie. I just don't know."

**Freddie POV:**

Bloody Sam. Bloody hell. Why did this have to happen?

For 10 minutes now I've been pacing the kitchen, waiting for Carly to finish in the shower so we can chat. Why girls take so long in the shower I'll probably never understand. Finally, I hear the sound of the light being flicked off and the door unlocking. I make my way up the hallway to the door as the door opens and in one swift movement, I grab her and pull her to the couches in front of the TV.

"What the heck Freddie?" She glares at me.

"Carly, we need to chat."

"And you couldn't have just said that to me?" I shrug.

"You told me this would work, Carls. All it's done is mess things up even more!" She sighs.

"I know it seems like that Freddie, but its alright. It will change, okay?"

"How do you expect me to believe you on that?"

"Well...I'm a girl and I know how girls work."  
"Yeah, but you're not Sam."

"But..." I look at her pointedly and raise my eyebrow. "You're right."

"Carly, I can't believe you would think that would even work. All it's ever going to do is push a girl even further away! What we're you thinking?" I bite my lower lip, careful to not let anything slip that I'd regret. Carly is my best friend and she's got a lot going on right now, and the last thing she needs is for me to say something horrible. Plus, I need her to fix this for me.

"Freddie," she sighs, reaching for my hand and holding it in hers. "I know how bad this is right now, okay? But it will get better. Things will get easier and they will sort themselves out. Whatever's meant to be will be, and this is meant to be."

At that exact moment, I hear a door opening and footsteps moving towards the kitchen. Turning around a little, I see Sam standing at the start of the hallway staring at us and our joined hands. Obviously, she heard the last part of what Carly said.

"Sam...I" I begin, her evil scowl cutting me off before I can continue.

"Save it Freddie. I totally get it. If you two want to be an item...again..." the last word rolls off her tongue sourly "then that's fine. I don't care." And with that, she turns around and walks straight back into her room, our room, and slams the door.

"Shit." I mutter under my breath.

"Freddie!" Carly gasps.

"Thanks a lot, Carly." I stare at her before standing up and removing my hand from hers and walking down the hallway to the door. Raising my hand, I bang on it hard, earning an immediate reaction from the girl inside.

"Get lost."

"Jesus Sam, just let me in would you?"

"No. Piss off."

"Sam, my stuff is in there! That's OUR room you know." I hear shuffling behind the door and the click of it being unlocked.

"Here you go, Fredloop. Here's your shit, now piss off!" She hands me my clothes and tries to slam the door in my face, but instead I hold our my hand and stop her.

"Are you serious, Sam?" I glare at her and throw my stuff on the ground.

"Yes! Go away!"

"Why are you so upset for crying out loud?!" I raise my voice, shoving my way into the room.

"I'm not freakin upset Benson!" She matches the tone and level of my voice.

"Oh yeah? Then why would you skip food Sam?"

"Because I'm changing. I'm not a pig you know!"

"That's bullshit Sam."

"You really think so?"

"Yep!" I start walking closer to her, our eyes locked in death stares.

"Get away from me nub!" She begins to back up.

"Why should I Sam?" I continue to step closer to her.

"Because I said so!" She continues to step back.

"Not a fair reason, really."

"Yeah it is Benson, so you might wanna be careful!"

"I'm not scared." Her back finally hits the wall on the opposite side of the room to the door.

"You should be." She fails to cover the nerves in her voice.

"Why should I be scared? I'm the one that's got you backed against the wall." I take a step closer to her, leaving barely an inch between us.

"Because I could hurt you." She falters from our close proximity.

"Meh, I've felt it all before." I shrug. I take another slight step forward, completely shrinking any distance left between us.

"No..." She stares up into my eyes.

"Yes." I mutter down to her. Slowly, I move my head down, ready to meet with hers. I close my eyes and prepare myself for the kiss, but before I reach her I feel a sharp pain across my cheek.

"What are you thinking Benson?" I open my eyes and see the blonde glaring up at me. Automatically, my hand goes to my cheek where her hand and intercepted my skin just moments before. "Plus, Carly wouldn't be happy if she found out you were trying to kiss another girl already. I thought you would have been smarter than that Fredwad." She pushes past me and grabs the remainder of my stuff. Naturally, my eyes follow her as she walks away. "Stop staring and get out Benson."

"I'm not...fine!"

**Sam POV:**

_'And this is meant to be...'_ Those few words have looped throughout my mind for hours now, and no matter how hard I try I can't seem to shake them. I don't understand how Carly can move on that quick after the day she's had, and how Freddie could just go ahead and try to kiss me after I walked in on them. The world doesn't make sense anymore, but then again, has it ever? I mean, I'm Sam Puckett. Mean, meat eating Sam Puckett. I torture kids at school and steal their lunch money, yet I'm best friends with girly girl Carly Shay who doesn't have a bad bone in her body. Along with that I'm _friends_ with a stupid nub named Fredward, and to this day I still have not been able to figure out what Mrs. Benson was on when she named her son. Crazy lady.

I pull myself out of bed and look over at the clock. 12:08am. I walk over to my bag and sift through it in the darkness until I finally feel my notebook and pen. Pulling them out, I walk over to the bedside lamp and flick it on, before walking over to the window and sitting in front of it, staring out at the city beneath me. I reach for my phone and open my audio files, selecting the one I recorded earlier and quietly play it a few times to myself. Within 30 seconds, jumbles of words begin to pour into my brain, so I open my notebook to a plain page and start writing. Words begin to form sentences, and sentences begin to form a chorus. I put my pen down on the floor next to me and read over what I've written. Deep, meaningful lyrics run fluently through my brain, and for once, I actually like what I've written. Yeah, I know if this side of Sam Puckett got out my rep would be destroyed forever, I mean, who's scared of a bully that writes songs? I know I wouldn't be. That's why no soul to ever exist knows my secret, not even Carly. My notebook goes everywhere I go, and there is never a moment that I can help that it's separated from me. Without my book, I feel alone and exposed, like someone could just come along and grab it and read years worth of feelings and emotions that I've poured out through that pen. If someone was to open that book and tell the world that Sam Puckett was a sensitive girl, my life would be over. I would refuse to face the world for the rest of my existence with the knowledge that people would just sit there and laugh at me. I couldn't handle that, so that's why I stay hidden.

Slowly, I stand up and place my book back in my bag. I take one last look out the window at the beautiful view before me, then hop into bed, tuck myself in and turn the light off. Within minutes, I feel my eyes drooping closed as I fall into a deep, meat filled slumber.


End file.
